Once More With Feeling
by WildCherryFlavoredHalibut
Summary: Clark has always had the problem with expressing his feelings especially the newest one concerning a certain brunette. So when Chloe becomes the victim of another meteor power, both Clark and Lois will have to finally come to terms with their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is AU. While at times it might encounter some of the original story lines of Smallville, it goes on it's on little path. **

**Another Author's Note: I don't own Smallville. If I did...Tom Welling would be living in my closet. I kid. I kid. Partially. **

Clark tried very hard to put his full attention to the half finished document on his computer screen. The deadline was tonight and he had barely gotten to the point of his story. Yet even with the looming deadline hanging over his head like a weight, his eyes kept sliding over to the police scanner that sat quietly on his desk. He noticed his tapping foot in rhythm with his forceful tapping of the pen on his desk but he couldn't help but fidget; he was bored. As if that was a good enough reason to wish that some thug would rob a jewelry store or maybe even give him a good high speed chase. Clark hadn't been able to use his super-speed for something useful except to make quick dashes out whenever Lois got into one of her tantrums.

A small smile crept onto his face as he remembered Lois' latest tantrum over the coffee pot being broken and her lack of caffeinated beverages this morning when the police scanner gave a little burp. Clark had to restrain himself from grabbing it. His nerves jolted at the prospect of getting out his jacket and sweeping through Metropolis. God, was he drooling? He used his super-hearing to listen in but all thoughts of heroic rescues deflated with the cackle of a donuts pickup. He grumbled and in a spark of frustration threw the pen across the room.

"OW!" Nathan spun around, rubbing his head in confusion. Clark slid down in his seat, away from the glaring eyes and gave a big sigh.

As much as Clark _liked_ the idea of a quiet Metropolis, he couldn't help but get a little tired of the same old routine every day. Metropolis had been on good behavior these past couple of weeks to the point where the Daily Planet had to run in circles to find decent stories to cover the front page and even that was becoming a tedious task. All Clark had been doing this past week was write the personals and he was getting a little annoyed at all the "tall busty blondes looking for tall busty male blondes." He wasn't asking for a big crime wave, he was just asking for the thugs that seemed to be on vacation to throw him a freaking bone. He slid up from his seat and ran his hands through his hair while he scanned the room. Everybody had gone home since there wasn't much to write about. Besides him and a rather hurt Nathan, Lois was the only one actually working. Speaking of Lois...Clark glanced around.

_Where is she?_

Before Clark could answer his own question, the sound of rapid high heels smacking the floor carried down the hallway. Clark sat up in his seat as Lois' brown hair came into view through the window.

"Smallville!" She barked as she entered the room, her face lit with a smile.

Clark gave a small smile as he pretended to so engrossed in his work. He glanced up when Lois bypassed her seat and came over to stand in front of him. Besides the steaming mug held in her hand, Lois had a huge stack of files cradled in the crook of her arm. With some fancy movements, she managed to dump all the files on Clark's desk and not spill the coffee.

Clark gazed at the stack of files, "What's all this?"

"Work, Smallville," She said between sips of her coffee, "Work."

Clark continued to gaze at the files with growing trepidation, "Work? Work for who?"

Lois just smiled and walked back to her seat, "Like I haven't taken notice of your sour puss looks lately over all those personals. So, being the gal that I am, I asked around and got you some new digs."

"Lois, how many people did you ask?!" Clark questioned, as he pulled a folder out randomly and flipping it open. "These are more ads!"

"Yeah, but their not personals." She corrected, giving a smirk at his glare. "Oh calm down. I had to go up to the twelfth floor to get you those babies."

"What a coincidence the twelfth floor also has a coffee bar." Clark grumbled as he flicked open another file.

"Well...that too." Lois sat in her seat and smiled over her coffee mug as she watched Clark fumble with a couple of folders and give a soft swear as the entire pile fell onto the floor.

"Here, let me help you with all that." She said smugly as she bent down to pick up a few files that had slid over.

Her and Clark were on hands and knees, picking up papers when they both reached for the same paper at the same time, the skins of their hands just barely touching. Lois' flinched as Clark's hand touched hers and tried with all her strength to ignore the crashing wave of emotion that suddenly filled her stomach. Clark noticed the flinched and the warm tingling sensation that erupted from where her hand had touched his to spread throughout his body like he had just walk through a waterfall of warm water. Slowly, he raised his eyes and found that her hazel eyes were staring at his blues. Lois' mouth was dry and she slowly parted them to give her tongue some moving room but stop when she noticed Clark staring at her lips now. Excitement traveled in both of them. Seconds seemed like minuets and the air around them crackled with electricity. They both didn't notice each others faces inching closer together, getting closer and closer as each small second passed.

"We have a robbery in progress at Smith's Jewelery Emporium between Third and Central. Sending units over. Possible hostages. Take caution." The police scanner crackled loudly, smashing them both back into reality. Clark tore his gaze away from Lois to the police scanner, standing up in the process. Lois watched him and then glanced down at the paper that had moments before, laid forgotten. Quickly, she picked it up and concentrated really hard on placing the paper in back into place even though she had no idea if it went there. Replacing the wall she had over years put over herself, she wiggled out of what happened and put her game face on.

"Looks like we might have you out of those personals and onto newer and better things, Clark." She said, grabbing her coat and purse.

Clark watched her grab her things and start walking out to the staircase.

Noticing a lack of persons, Lois turned to see Clark looking after her. "Well, what are you waiting for? The story to come to us?"

His mind was going in so many directions. What had just happened. The robbery. And how the Blur was going to make an appearance if a certain persistent reporter was around him.

"Uh...We might need pictures. Stan's in the copy room. We'll meet you there." He stumbled.

"Um...Sure. Probably for the best. We always know how warmhearted you get with officers and warmheartedness doesn't get stories. Just hurry up, kay."

"Yeah." He said, wondering if he really did see a flicker of disappointment cross her eyes or if it was just the florescent lighting. He watched her climb up the stairs, her curls bouncing with each step. Whatever had happened would have to wait. Clark had a job to do.

_Finally!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: While this story IS mostly about Lois and Clark, I will have a little Chloe and Oliver sprinkled over for some much needed goodness! **

**Like I said before, I own nothing! ...Unfortunately.**

"What about this one?"

"Are you serious? Lois would kill you." Chloe grimaced as Oliver held up the necklace. "I thought billionaires had a taste for jewelry." She teased as she grabbed the necklace from him and placed it back .

"We do." He said, then glanced back at the necklace with uncertainty, "At least we normally do."

Chloe gave him a smile and then continued to walk around the jewelry store.

"What are we buying Lois jewelry for? Wouldn't a pair a brass knuckles be more appropriate?" Oliver whispered behind her.

"No....Lois has enough of those. Plus you know why we're here. She needs something to wear to that oh so extravagant ball you plan on hosting for the Daily Planet. I figure why not hit two birds with one stone with her birthday coming up, which is why," She spun to turn to him, "No old lady jewelry."

"That wasn't!" He sputtered pointing behind him to the display. Chloe gave him a look and he deflated.

"Yeah ok."

She let out a chuckle and continued to peer at the displays. Oliver watched as her eyes wandered, stopping here and there. He couldn't help but smile just a bit as her forehead wrinkled as she concentrated on finding just the right thing.

"What?" Chloe asked as she noticed his eyes on her.

"Uhhhhh.." He looked for cover and pointed at a pair of earrings that had caught his eyes earlier, "How about these?" Oliver pointed at a pair of teardrop diamond earrings with engraved gold leaves entwining them. Chloe bent down for a closer look and sucked in her breath. They were gorgeous but completely not Lois.

"They're beautiful but remember we're shopping for Lois."

"I wasn't thinking about Lois." He said, looking at Chloe. His brown eyes softened as he gazed at her. Chloe felt her heart jump into her throat and she tried her best to act natural but unfortunately, she couldn't help the stupid grin that filled her face.

"Well, for Tess then?" Chloe sputtered then realized what she had just said. Oliver gave a quick cough and looked away, the moment completely shattered.

Chloe took the opportunity to mentally slap herself. This wasn't like her at all, bringing up Tess like that. It was bad enough she had asked him to go shopping for Lois but Clark had bailed again and Oliver was the only person she comfortable enough to do this with. Lately, Oliver seemed to be the only person she did feel comfortable to be around. While Lois was still there for her, those missing weeks had put a small dent in their relationship. She felt Lois was hiding something from her and that was unknown territory with Lois. They always confided in each other and it hurt a bit that Lois didn't trust Chloe enough to tell what was wrong. Clark was a completely different story. Ever since their talk in the barn their relationship had but all completely disappeared. Yeah, he was around for Watchtower business but other then that they never spoke. Chloe felt like she was losing everyone and now she was even pushing Oliver away.

"Look Oliver, I'm sorry. That was tota-" Chloe felt Oliver's hand grip her arm and pull her back behind him. "What's wro-" He interrupted her again and turned to face her.

"Act natural. Those two guys at the door." Chloe peered behind him and saw two guys standing by the door. To someone who had an eye for catching weird things, Chloe was definitely catching weird things from them. Their bodies gave off a feel of relaxation but she could see their darting eyes, watching the security guard, taking in the exits and where the cameras were. She turned her head to the back and saw another burly guy slipping the lock into place.

"Oliver." She whispered as she noticed the nod that was given by the thug to the rest of them.

"I know. I see." Oliver whispered back. "They have guns."

He was right. Chloe could see the bulges from where the guns laid hidden beneath their clothes.

"Wait here." Oliver commanded.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe glared at him, "You can't go all Green Arrow here. If you haven't noticed we are in a jewelry store so unless you can go all MacGyver on all these diamonds then you can't do anything. Plus they have guns. Bullets go faster then punches."

"Yeah, but we know someone who's faster then bullets." Oliver reminded as he pulled her next to him and walked over to the cashier as if it there wasn't a problem.

"Clark."

"Yeah. Could you hold the cashier's attention while I go set the alarm off. Something tells me these guys are good enough to cut one alarm but not the second one."

"Yeah." Chloe walked over to the cashier and grabbed his attention by pretending to be astounded by a pair of ugly burlesque earrings. "Oh, what are these?" She cooed.

"Oh, those just came in from a small town outside Metropolis." He commented as he pulled the earrings out of the case and place them in front of Chloe. Her eyes wandered over to see Oliver bend down to get behind the register, his movements fast as he pushed the alarm button. Chloe saw it blink red and only let out the smallest of sighs. Her nerves were on the spritz and she only barely caught the last bit of the jeweler's words. "-Ville."

She snapped her head around, "What?"

"These were just shipped to us from Smallville, Kansas. Seems they put some of there famous rocks in em."

Chloe's heart began to race as she peered at the earrings again, "May I?" She asked as she glanced back at Oliver and then to the two men at the door.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just be a sec." The jeweler told her as he moved over to another customer. Chloe glanced at the earrings again and silently cursed herself. In the light she could see the faint emerald sheen of Kryptonite. She glanced around to find Oliver glancing at her. "

"I got the alarm."

"Yeah, well we have another problem."

"What?" He asked, glancing at the door in alarm.

"No. These earrings!"

"Chloe, are you seriously worried about earrings right now?"

"No. I'm worried about Clark!" She placed the earrings in his hand. "They're made with kryptonite!"

"A pair of earrings won't stop Clark! Guy is a bull." He said placing the earrings back.

"No but half the jewelry store might." Chloe said as she eyed the glass container in front her. Every piece of jewelry, earrings, necklaces and bracelets that she could see all had the emerald sheen and Chloe saw enough kryptonite to know this was bad.

"It's ok." Oliver reassured her, placing his hand into hers. Chloe felt some sort of calm posses her but her mind was still reeling. Suddenly, the havoc of her mind was broken through by the pitch of sirens.

"Crap!" One of the guys peered out the window, while pulling out a rather odd looking gun. "OK! I NEED EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW" He screamed as he raised the gun in the air. Screams of panic could be heard as more guns rose in the air.

"Just get down." Oliver said as he pulled Chloe down with him.

"HEY!"

Chloe spun her head around to see the security guard holding a gun up to one of the robbers.

"No." Oliver whispered and tried to grab him but it was to late and a loud crackle could be heard. The guards body started to convulse as he fell to his knees. Chloe watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his ears started to bleed. Then he fell to the ground and Chloe's eyes widened as she saw the scorch burns on his uniform. Her nose wrinkled as the putrid smell of burnt flesh filled her nose.

She glanced at Oliver and saw her mirrored expression on his face.

"Those aren't guns." She whispered.

"Then I have a chance." Oliver stated as he gazed around the room. A rather hasty plan already formulated in his head. As much as waiting for Clark was a sensible idea, Oliver couldn't help but feel like that's all he ever did; wait for Clark. He wanted to feel like he was actually uselful. That his skills were actually worth something. Especially to her. He glanced over to Chloe and saw her looking at him questionely and then the realzation hit her.

"No! Oliver don't you dare!" She whispered to him heatedly.

"HEY!" She flinched as one of the robbers walked over to her and pulled her up hard. She winced as the upward motion caused her arm to bend in a way it shouldn't. "SHUT-UP!"

"Let go of her." Oliver's voice hit like steel as he stood up full length, his Green Arrow presence growing stronger.

"Oliver." She breathed as the grip on her arm tightened.

"SHUT-UP or I blast you like a pig." The robber threatened as he placed the head of the gun to Chloe's back. Her heart jumped as she felt the heat of the gun press up against the thin fabric of her shirt. Her green eyes sought out Oliver's browns and she silently pleaded with him to just stop.

_ Just because they don't have guns doesn't mean you still won't get hurt!!!_

He seemed to get the idea and backed off but he still seemed to glow with heroic energy and before Chloe could realize she was slammed hard into the glass case. Shards of glass cut through her clothes ripping into her skin.

"NO!" Oliver's voice shot through the air but all Chloe could feel was pain. Panic. Fear. Even admiration for Oliver. She slowly slid open her eyes as her body fell to the floor, taking jewelry with her. Her vision flooded as she watched Oliver struggle to get to her, the robbers punching him in the stomach. Chloe winced as blood slid down her face and onto the jewelry that hanged over her.

"Oliver," She gasped as her vision was suddenly filled with dirty boots. A huge form stood above her and her vision gave way enough for her to see the barrel of the guns pointed to her.

"Stop or she gets it." The hard voice made Chloe's heat race.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Oliver's voice shook with panic as he saw the robber turn to him and flash him a smile. "You hurt her and I'll kill you!" He spat to him.

The robber's grin grew and he turned to look back at Chloe. Her eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. "Ok."

Chloe screamed in pain as the shock waves shot through her body, exploding through the cuts and boiling her blood. As the darkness started to cloud her eyes, all Chloe could do was feel. Feel the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooooooo....I have no idea why the formatting on this is so BLEEE! but you know, I try and it just...*headdesk* Anyways, I've taken notice that what I had in mind for this story was humor and romance but I'm seem to be getting angst and broodiness and no one likes that but DO NOT BE AFRAID! Humor is just right around the corner...followed by a splash of romance, a sprinkle of adventure and well...you get the idea. **

**P.S. I feel like I used the word "Jewelry" WAY TO MUCH and now it must never be used again. From now on it's just shiny objects. **

********

Lois pulled up behind the group of cops cars that flooded New York Avenue. The entire street was aglow in the patriotic lights of red, white, and blue that splashed colors all over the buildings.

"Well so much for getting here before all the action?" She grumbled to herself as she grabbed her notepad and got out of the car. She pushed through the sea of onlookers, making her way to the front of the pack while shouting out, "Lois Lane. Daily Planet."

Wincing as her foot got stepped on she broke through to the front and glanced around, her notepad opened, pen clicked and ready.

"Perfect" She said as she saw the robbers being brought out in handcuffs. She peered around for any cops and finding the coast clear, bent beneath the barrier of caution tapes and made a beeline for the entrance of the store.

"Hey, YOU!" A voice called after her and she spun around to face the cop.

"No. Lois Lane, actually. Daily Planet. Care to comment?" She asked glancing around at the broken glass the covered the street.

"I swear, you tabloids. All you care about is getting the story. You come at these things like moths to a flame."

She lifted an eyebrow and gave him her best smile. "And who should I say quoted?"

"Get out of here before I arrest you!" He barked at her but Lois barely heard him as a familiar face appeared out of the doorway.

"Ollie?"

Oliver turned to her, his head still inside where everything had just happened. "Lois?"

Lois ran over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug, "Oh my god. Are you ok?"

He let himself get wrapped up in her arms, "Yeah. I'm fine." He pulled back to look at her. "How'd you find out about this? The cops barely got here."

"Yeah, well that just shows how fast they are." She said, as she eyed the cop from earlier, "I heard the police scanner on Clark's desk."

Oliver looked up at the mention of Clark's name, "Where is Clark?"

"Oh him." Oliver detected the way she said his name, the way she seemed to look out at the crowd as if searching for something...or someone. "He was going to meet me here. Why?" She asked.

"Nothing. Lois, there's something I need to tell you."

"LOOK UP THERE!" A voice shouted from the crowd. Lois and Oliver looked to see a woman pointing up towards the sky, her eyes wide with amazement. Lois and Oliver followed her gaze. Lois felt her heart skip a beat as she saw what everyone was now gazing at. Etched into the building, outlined in fire, was a symbol.

"What the hell is that?" She questioned as she gazed up at the fiery beacon.

"Lois." Oliver called her name, more focused on telling her what happened to her cousin then with the symbol. She ignored him as she pulled out her pad and started to sketch the symbol.

"Lois!" He pleaded next to her.

"What is that? An 'S'?" She asked him absentmindedly. He made a grab for her arm but she pulled back at the last second, her gaze now locked on the crowd. "Where the hell is Clark when you need him?" She muttered with frustration. She shifted back and forth on her feet, her gazed looked on the sign above. Surprising Oliver, she spun to him, her face as lite as the symbol above.

"Ollie! I really feel that this has something to do with The Blur." Her eyes blazed with excitement, "I...just KNOW it." She spun around, her smile gone and replaced with a grimace of annoyance. "If we could only get pictures of it!" She all but yelled to herself.

"Lois!" Oliver hissed after her. He made another attempt for her attention but the click and flash of a camera caught her instead. She spun around to find the face.

"Hey you! Kid with the bow tie! How would you like to make some money?" She sauntered over to him. "Ollie, gimme your wallet." She called over her shoulder as she bent down to assist him on where to shot. Oliver, tired and angry, ran up to her and pulled her away, growling her name as he spun her to face him.

"LOIS!"

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the tears that started to flood his eyes,."What? Ollie, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes. He finally had her attention but now that he had it he didn't know how to tell her.

"Oliver!" She pressed. She grabbed the hand that held her arm.

"It's Chloe." He finally whispered.

Lois felt the world tilt. She looked around and her eyes fell on the ambulance that was parked in front of the jewelers. She glanced back at Oliver's dazed face. She was afraid to ask but the question was out of her mouth before she could even think how bad the answer might be.

"What happened to Chloe?"

**********

Clark didn't know what to do. He had never felt so helpless as he did right now, seated next to Chloe's bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest. He kept kicking himself over and over again, drilling it in his head that the reason she was covered in stitches and laying in a coma was entirely _his _fault. He had barely made it. Couple of more seconds and she would have been gone. He grabbed at her hand as he tried so hard to get the thought out of his head.

_Chloe. Gone. _

Clark had made sure Lois was a good distance away from The Planet before he super sped off to the jewelry store, putting his suit on at the same time. A smile crept on his lips as he felt the wind brush his hair back. The sound of his coat snapping as the buildings and city lights melted around him. But his feeling of euphoria was short lived as he arrived at the destination. He heard the shouts and immediately recognized the voice.

"Oliver?"

And then he heard her screams.

**********

Oliver's breaths were coming in short amounts as he tried to catch up to Lois with no avail. Her body weaved through people has she practically ran through the hospital, her eyes darting over every door way till she find the one she wanted.

"Chloe?" She cried as she whisked the door open and came to sudden stand still as she recognized Clark's massive bulk in the shadows, "What are you doing here?" She shook her head as she stepped farther into the room. "How?...What....You weren't _even_ there?! How did you even kno-How did you even get here so fast?"

Clark stood up, placing Chloe's hand gently back down, and walked over to Lois but she stepped away from him, moving over to Chloe.

"Lois." He tried to explain but she shook her head.

"Don't give me excuses, Clark. Not now." She turned to him, her eyes shining with tears.

He wanted so much to hold her. To comfort her as much as much he wanted her to comfort him. Lying to her, especially now, tore him up but he had too. He had convinced himself long ago that it was for the best.

"I'm listed as her emergency contact. They called me as I was heading over to you." The lie slipped out so easily but left the bitterest of tastes in his mouth. "I was going to call you but...I got..." He glanced down at Chloe. Lois followed his gazed. She almost cried out. He was lying. She could stand there and demand why but at that moment, Clark didn't matter to her, only Chloe did.

"Oh cuz." She moaned softly as she bent down to kiss the skin that wasn't covered in bandages.

Oliver shoved through the doorway, pausing as he saw Lois bent over Chloe.

"Um...Clark. Can I see you for a moment?" He stepped out into the hallway and watched as Clark took one more glance back into the room before gently closing the door.

"How is she?" Oliver asked right away.

Clark took a deep breath, trying to straighten his thoughts, "She's somewhat stable. She was hit with a some strong volts but....nothing to point where she should have just been...in pain." He clenched his jaw as he remembered her screams.

"Clark! She's in a coma!"

"You don't think I know that! The doctor's have no idea why her body is reacting the way it is. They don't understand why she's in this bad of a coma. They said she should be out of it by now,"Clark lowered his voice, "Oliver, her brain activity is off the charts."

Oliver gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

Clark slumped against the wall, "Her brain activity is above normal. Like she's reacting to things but her body isn't responding...just her brain. The doctor's think...she's feeling."

"Feeling what? Pain?"

"They don't know. Don't you have any connections in Star City?"

"I already called." Oliver sighed slumped against the wall too, "God, Clark, if you hadn't have gotten there when you did..." He couldn't finish the thought, _wouldn't _finish.

"She still got hurt didn't she?"

"Are you really going to start blaming yourself over something that you had no control over. I mean I know you like doing that to yourself but come on, you got there didn't you? You got her here to the hospital, didn't you? When is that ever going to be enough for you, Clark?"

"When someone doesn't get hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! Thanks _so_ much for the reviews. The fact that people are actually reading this made me post this chapter because honestly, I had the toughest time with this one. I wanted to add humor but still have the seriousness and to be frank, I really dislike this post but I can't just leave it and move on so here I am...posting it. Just for you. **

Lois tried to hold back the tears but seeing her cousin laying on there on the bed made her determination to stay strong at the worst of times crumble. She had read the doctor's notes but couldn't make heads or tails of it and in a bit of frustration she had thrown it aside. She hated feeling helpless. It went against everything the General had taught her. Strong and steady. That's what she needed to have a clear head in times like these but so many issues were clouding her mind, a black mass hung in her head and what Lois really wanted to do was go talk her frustrations out to a nice pint of ice cream. She pushed her hair back and walked back over to Chloe.

"God Chloe. You look terrible." She managed a weak smile before another tremor shook her body and she had to sit before she crumpled to the floor. The room seemed so small, and Lois felt the walls were moving in. Except for her hard to hide sniffles, the room was nothing but silence broken through by the rhythmic bleeps coming from the monitors. It was silent and uncomfortable. Two things Lois hated the most. She gazed at Chloe and tried to imagine her as if she was sleeping, bandages gone.

"Do you remember when we were twelve, and the General had dragged me out to Fort Ryan and you came to visit me? Actually I think you were forced considering I hide of all of the General's cigars until he called Uncle Gabe." She smiled at the memory.

"I think that was the first time I ever heard about Smallville. About your "Wall Of Weird" and Pete. And Clark. Chloe, I have no idea what's going on. One minute I can barely stand being in the same room with him and now...well, now I can actually stand all that plaid. There are all these feelings and I can't seem to control them and I need to control them because if I can't then something really bad could happen." Her heart fluttered as she remembered what _almost _happened at The Planet. Chloe's monitor gave a loud beep and Lois eyed it warily but after a couple of seconds of silence, she turned back to her cousin.

"I mean, I've wanted to tell you all this but with everything's that's happened...It seemed selfish to burden you with my issues. I just can't imagine there being a Lois and Clark. He's just so farm boy one second and then he goes and says something or does something so un-farm boy and I can't help but wonder who he really is." She leaned back into her chair, her hand still holding Chloe's.

"And it doesn't help that I feel he's hiding something though who knows what! The guy finds excitement barreling hay and milking cows. Chloe, I know I would be ok with it. With whatever big seeded secret he's hiding. I would be so ok with it." Lois knew why. Deep deep down beneath that wall she bulit up to protect herself, she knew why she would be willing to accept whatever Clark kept so hidden from her.

_Do I actually..._

Lois jumped as Chloe's monitors started to beep rapidly. She glanced down in panic and quickly released her hand, jumping out of her seat.

"CLARK!" She called as she eyed Chloe.

"Lois?! What's wrong?" Clark asked in alarm as he slammed the door opened and rushed over to her. Oliver wasn't far behind, his face expecting the worse too.

"She's...smiling." Lois informed them, her face in utter confusion.

"What?" Clark gazed down and was shocked to find a small smile lighting up Chloe's bandaged face.

"Wha...?" He stammered. He glanced up at Oliver who was just as confused as everyone else. Clark turned back to Lois. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to her."

Oliver's face perked up, "Maybe she's coming out? Reacting to things." He shrugged his shoulders, "Lois' voice?"

Clark nodded his head in agreement, "What were you talking to her about?"

Lois felt her face grow hot, "Stuff." She muttered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Something you said must have registered. Could you be more specific?"

"No." She glared at him in embarrassment then in anger. At this point, the repeated bleeps of Chloe's monitor returned as Lois tried with all her dignity to hide the blush she knew was soaking her face.

"Are you blushing?" Oliver asked.

"Chloe's _smiling_! Can we focus?!" She commanded, her voice a higher octave then it should have been.

Oliver raised his eyebrows to Clark who just shrugged his shoulders. Lois licked her lips as she tried to contain her blush. Clark kept his eye on her as she clenched and unclenched her fists. His eyes tried to catch hers but she kept looking away, finding more interest in the tile floor then looking at him. His heart sank. As if sensing his disappointment, Lois gave him the small pleasure of looking back him, her hazel eyes outlined in dark lashes that made the golden flecks in her eyes stand out even more. He smiled and she couldn't help the tugging that pulled at the corner of her mouth. Suddenly the bleeps came back in full throttle.

"See! It's doing it again." Lois pointed out. "One minute nothing and then it goes off. I swear if that thing is broken..." She said folding her arms and walking back to the bed. Oliver eyed them.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" He asked.

"No." The replied together.

"Yeah. Ok. Well, I'm going to go talk to the doctor." He told them as he walked out the door, taking a look back before closing it.

Clark turned back to Lois, "Are you all right?"

She let out a big sigh, her breath lifting a few strands of hair off her face. Clark watched as they slowly fell back down to her cheek. "No."

"She'll be Ok, Lois." He made to reassure her but failed at reassuring himself.

"I know, Smallville." Clark perked at her pet name for him, and the monitors gave a small bleep.

"Okay, that's getting annoying."

Clark glanced at the machine then at Chloe. "Lois, what were you talking to Chloe about?"

"I thought we discussed this. Nothing?" She hoped he would leave it. She _really _hoped so.

"No. No. I mean were you discussing anything...personal? Something that would raise a lot of emotions out of you?

_Yeah! YOU! _"Maybe...Why?"

"And the beeps just happened..." He was trying to fit the pieces together. If what he thought was really happening, things might have gotten worst.

Lois tilted her head in thought as she tried to understand what Clark meant and after a few moments her eyes widened.. She slowly turned her to Chloe's silent form.

"Weirder things have happened, Smallville but do you actually think Chloe's feeling...us?"

"Best explanation I can think of."

"What a shocker."

Clark gave her a look even though he was silently enjoying Lois' playful banter with him again.

"So, let's say your little assumption is true," She looked over at him, an eyebrow raised in almost a challenge, "How that going to help her?"

"Maybe all this feeling is causing her to come out of her coma. I mean, she wasn't smiling before you came in and talked to her. So, maybe your feelings are registering more brain activity which is stim-What?" Clark asked as he noticed Lois eying him.

She shook her head, a small smile on her face, "Nothing. I just refreshing to see this side of Clark Kent."

"Well, it's a side I would like you to see more often."

Lois shifted beneath his gaze. Another heartfelt beep came from the monitors. Lois realized, just as Clark did, what was making the machine act the way it was and if Clark's guess was right this made things worse. Very worse. Lois stared at his cerulean eyes as he gazed at her hazels. He edged closer to her, until his hand grabbed hers again. Until she could hear the soft expels of his breaths. Until he could see the glossiness of her lips. Until he could smell the apple fragrance from her shampoo that marinated her hair. Her heart was beating a tattoo in her throat. Clark tilted his head down until their lips were barely touching. Just like back at The Planet. Just like Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. Time seemed to hold it's breath too as their eyes slowly closed...

**********

It was nothing but blackness. Dark. She tried to feel for something but she could catch nothing. Her hands slipped through everything. Sometimes a burst of color would explode in front of her. And explosion of light that brought back the faintest of sensations.

Pain. Fear. Love. Happiness.

They would expand before her then disappear just as they came. She hung, suspended as the dark abyss would consume her again. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She just hung. Soft voices would caress her and she would all but sigh as she recognized them but just like the lights they would leave. But sometimes the lights would come again this time with the voices. A bright burst with a symphony of voices that would almost wake her but just as she could grasp on to it they would fade away, her hand just closing on to it.

There was no time.

Then, they came back but so much brighter. So much richer. At first, just small flickers of red and blue but then they grew brighter with touches of golden yellow tinting the edges. And when they came, she became stronger. Stronger to the point where she could break through the chains that held her down. Then it was quiet.

So quiet.

Then...a loud boom. A rush of colors consumed her. Fiery red. Calming blue. Enriching gold. It slammed into her. Filling her with the greatest sensation, so unfamiliar but so good she yearned for more as her body gained substance. She felt like she was flying higher and higher. The colors morphing together in a kaleidoscopic vortex of sensations that lifted her up up and away.

************

And back in the hospital room, Chloe's eyes bursted open.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry for the long delay but work has been an absolute pain! I work and then come home, ready for action...and crash. Super sorry! Thanks for the reviews. You're like my personal Duracell. You keep me going and going and going. Well, here you go. I promise not to take such a long time...I mean...I would be faster if you know...I _got_ more reviews...*shuffle* *shuffle* :)**

Interruption was a common occurrence in the lives of Lois and Clark. It seemed that most times they were together, everything was interrupted. As they stood in front of each other, Clark's head bent to Lois', time seemed so suspended. And just as their lips seemed so close to connecting, the silence that hung over this every moment, was suddenly broken by an explosion of beeps and the smallest of gasps from Chloe.

"Chloe?!" Lois spun around, her hair whipping around, smaking a shocked Clark. He barely noticed as his face lit up in a smile upon seeing his best friend open her eyes.

"Chloe! Oh Chloe!" Lois spoke as she planted herself firmly beside her cousin.

"Lois?" Chloe's voice was ragged and barely audible.

"Yeah." She pushed aside some blonde strands that had fallen over Chloe's eyes. "You had us all going for a second, cuz but you know, I was totally calm. This one over was a complete wreck." She motioned to Clark. "He took it like a true lady." She smiled.

Chloe gave a weaker one, "Good to know."

Clark bent down over her, his eyes searching.

"I'm fine, Clark." She murmured.

"I'm just making sure. A friend can make sure." He said, bending down farther to kiss the top of her head. Lois' eyes followed Clark's movements and a sudden overwhelming sadness hit her hard, in the chest.

Chloe turned to her, "Are you ok?"

Lois steeled herself, pushing the feeling to farthest point of her being. At this point, it didn't matter. "Yeah. I'm fine. Do you need anything? Water?"

Chloe blinked her eyes a bit. For a second there, Lois seemed encased in the smallest of blue auras. The color flaring out from the darkest to lightest of blues. Once she opened her eyes again, it was gone.

"Yeah. Water would be great." She said with uncertainty.

"Good. I'll go get Oliver too." Lois stood up, squeezed Chloe's hand and walked out of the room, giving the smallest glance back as she closed the door.

Once Lois left the room, Chloe turned her head to Clark, who face showed every color of emotion.

"Another gallant rescue from Metropolis' very own hero?" She teased.

"Not so heroic if you're here, now is it?" Clark muttered.

"Clark, I know you're the top contender of the blame game but just for once can you not beat yourself up over something you had no control over."

He seemed to think it over. The inner workings of his mind trying to grasp the idea. After a while, he just looked back at her and smiled a very weak smile.

"Sure."

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes, "No you're not." She gave him a small smile, enough to appease him. "Clark, I'm human. I get hurt. I heal. It's a revolving cycle."

Clark shook his head, "This isn't just getting hurt, Chloe."

"I understand that and while I do agree with you there I don't find you kicking yourself over it rather appealing." She sighed in exasperation, "Clark. I just woke up. I can't feel my skin and I think I'm a little high on pain meds so can we just be friends for the moment and not argue."

"Yeah. Strictly friends. I don't think our relationship can progress any further. I don't think my heart could take it." Clark teased.

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled. A sudden burst of pain filled her chest, pulsating through her body. She couldn't scream except gasp for air as her chest seemed to compress.

"Chloe?!" Clark called as he watched her panicked eyes roll back into her head, her chest pushed off the bed until her body arched upwards.

"Clark, wha-Oh my god! Oliver! Call the doctors! Chloe!" Lois dropped the cup of water she was holding and rushed over to Chloe, her mind in a panic as she watched her cousin's clenched jaw, the veins in her neck protruding as she seized in pain.

"Clark! What's wrong?" She made an attempt to touch her but flinched as Chloe's body thrashed harder.

"I...don't know." Clark grabbed her arms, throwing himself down on her to stop her from falling off the bed.

Suddenly, just as it started, it stops. Chloe falls back onto the bed, her body limp and eyes closed.

"Clark?" Lois whispered, unsure if any noise might cause another reaction.

He slowly lifts himself of Chloe, brushing hair off her face, holding her head in his hands.

"Chloe?" He murmured, thinking the worst. Her head fell to the side, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Confused, he glancesback at Lois who stands shocked. Lois and Clark can hear the rapid footfalls of feet running down the hall and turn just to see Oliver rush in, his eyes frantic.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you get a doctor?" Clark asked, his eyes turned back to Chloe.

"Yeah...he's right behi-"

"What's seems to be the problem?"

"The service!" Lois snapped.

"I'm sorry. There was an emergency down in the ER." He stammered, taking in Lois' death glare with fear. "I'm sorry." He sidestepped away from Lois, rushing behind Oliver over to Chloe.

"What happened?"

"She was just awake. Talking and then she just...she seemed like she was in a lot of pain."

"Was she thrashing?"

Clark nodded his head, the image playing in his head.

"Body contorted like she was having a seizure?"

"Yeah."

The doctor glanced down at Chloe, biting his lips as he checked her pulse, "That's really odd."

"What? What's odd?" Lois pitched forward, the doctor jumping as she springed over to the bed.

"Well, it's just...the emergency down in the ER was for someone who came in having a severe seizure."

Oliver finally speaks, his eyes never leaving Chloe, "Excuse me doctor but how is that relevant?"

The doctor shrugs, "I don't know. It's just...weird. I'll have a nurse come by to collect Chloe. I want to do a brain scan but to be honest she seems fine...which scares me. Someone just coming out of a deep coma should not be having seizures."

"Excuse me, doctor?" Clark called out, "What happened to the person...down in the ER?"

The doctor stared back at Clark, "He didn't make it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Clark, I'm _fine._ Really."

"It's just one more blanket."

"Any more, Smallville and we'll need a search party to go find her."

Clark sheepishly placed the blanket on the other end of the couch, folding it before he let it drop over the arm.

"How about another water, Chloe?" Lois asked, already backing away to the kitchen.

Chloe gave Chloe a very pointed look, "You too, Lois."

"What? It was a glass of water not a 10 layer body cast."

"That's what? The sixth glass you given her? Anymore, Lois, and we'll have to get her an air tank." Clark teased.

She gave him a sardonic smile, walking back to her original position and spreading her arms wide, "No water then."

"Really guys, all I want to do is take lots of pills and watch some horrible day time tv."

Lois walked over to Chloe, bending down to giver a quick kiss, "Mm, sounds nice and as much as I would love to partake, I have to head over to The Planet and finish up an article but afterwords I'll swing by with two of my favorite guys." She said, standing up and walking to the door. "Ben and Jerry! "

Chloe looked down in her lap, seeming to be hiding a smile but she wasn't. She was trying to removing the blistering lights that seemed to be everywhere. After the waking up again in the hospital, they just appeared out of nowhere. Lights that revolved around everyone. The orderly that fixed her sheets, with his lime green aura that shifted to a pale pink whenever Chloe's nurse would enter the room. Her doctor's golden shimmer that was encased in a sorrowful gray. And to make matters worse, her emotions were on the fritz. She would be tired yet hyper. Sad then happy. Engaged yet distant. And they felt foreign, like they didn't belong to her...like they weren't even hers. At nights her dreams were filled with voices and blurs that flashed in her mind so forcefully she had trouble sleeping, opting to lying in bed and stare at the ceiling after a week of restless sleep.

She didn't dare mention this to Clark or Lois. A part of her wanted to confide in them but she was too afraid they would panic, whisking her off to the hospital again. The other part, was afraid that if she did tell them, they would eventually come to the same conclusion that she had finally come too...

_I'm meteor infected._

It had her suddenly. What else could be the cause of all this? Chloe had her experience with meteor powers, not only investigating and trying to stay away from the homicidal maniacs who always came with them but personally. Her ability to heal had long ago left her following the incident with Brainic but it's after effects left a bitter taste in her. She didn't want to go through the confusion that came with it, the wondering if she would end up like every meteor person that ever came out of Smallville. It wasn't until working at the Isis Foundation that she saw some light in the kids that confided in her, that maybe there was some hope that she could live with this. Now...now she didn't know what to do or what this meant but she just couldn't tell anyone until she could fully understand herself.

"You Ok?" Clark's caring voice broke her away from her deep thoughts, and she lifted her head, gazing up at his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Tired but happy to be home...or the Talon." She said glancing around at her old apartment.

"Well, Lois was very stubborn in that you stay with her until you got back on your feet and I kind of agree."

"No surprise there." She smiled at his glare. "Don't you have to be at The Planet too? I mean, do superheroes get the day off?"

"Once in a while, especially when they have chores. I have to go do some repairs on the farm but I'll be back tonight." He clarified, standing up and putting his red jacket on, "You sure you're fine?" He asked again. She stared up at him.

Clark was another matter, no matter how many times she stared at him, she saw nothing. No lights. No stirring foreign emotions that washed over her. He was usually such a open to her but now, he was more closed then ever.

"As fine as I was two seconds ago when you asked. Really, I'll call or shout if anything comes up."

He gazed at her, the worry showing in his eyes. She took comfort in that. She was still connected to him even if it was faint. Clark was worried. Ever since the hospital he could see something was bothering her. She seemed to shut her eyes a lot, shaking her head as if in pain yet the doctors and Chloe said she was perfectly fine except for a few stitches and fractured ribs. Two weeks in the hospital and Clark couldn't tell that the petite blonde in front of him had shook in pain beneath his body. But he knew. He knew something wasn't right but at the same time he couldn't push her. Things weren't the same whether he wanted to admit it or not but the aftershocks of Doomsday and Jimmy's death had created a rift in their friendship, one he was sure would take time to heal but one that would surely leave a mark.

"All right. Well, I'll call and check up on you." He called after her, "Bye." He said one more time before closing the door.

*******

"How is she?" Lois' voice scared Clark, and he jump slightly as she appeared suddenly carring a a steaming cup of coffee.

"Jeez, Lois. Can you give somebody some warning?" He cried, slightly embarrassed.

"Would you like me to wear a bell?" She said as she sipped her coffee, a slight bit of foam dotted her nose as she looked back.

"I thought you heading to The Planet?" He asked, using his finger to softly clean the foam of her nose. He didn't think about it, he just did it. Lately, when he was around her, he seemed to do that like he had acquired a sense of confidence deep within him.

"I was...I just thought I'd get a pick-me-up." She said cross-eyed as she watched his finger. A tingle ran down her spin as he flicked the foam off. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned the rest off, following beside him as they both walked out of The Talon.

*************

Upstairs as Chloe tried to position herself better on the couch, she gasped as a small shiver shook down her spine. She blinked as a rush of crimson flooded her vision and a familiar sensation coated her.

"Lois?"

*************

The Kansas sun warmed their backs as they both walked down the street, the rays bringing out the golden colors of the town.

"So what are you doing at The Planet?" Clark asked her curisoly as he glanced around the town, taking in the shops and general calm air that was Smallville.

Lois took another sip of her coffee, "Well, Clark if you must know...nothing. Unless you call staring at a picture for the good part of the day something, then I'll be doing that."

"What picture?"

"The picture of The Blur's calling card that was ablaze on the side of the buliding. Some kid got me some photos and I plan to find out what it means."

Clark pulled Lois to a sudden stop. He had completely forgotten that he had used his heat-ray to burn his family's crest into the building that night.

"You think that's such a good idea?"

"Why not? He left it there, didn't he? I figure, public domain."

"Yeah but..." He tried to come up with something to draw her away, but all he could do was let out a big sigh of defeat. He had nothing to say. When it came to Lois, there was no way to change her mind. When she stuck to something, no force could pull her away.

"Lois, just be careful ok. Remember the last time you tried to get information on The Blur."

She scrunched up her nose at the memory of her made-up alter-ego, Stiletto.

"Yeah. My feet _still_ hurt." She approached her car and started to rummage through her purse for her keys, shoving her cup into Clark's hand as she fidgeted around.

"All I really have at the moment is the fact that it might be an 'S'."

Clark gave her a questioning look, "It's not an 'S', Lois." He said it before he could stop himself. The need to defend his family's house name just busted forth.

Lois looked up from her purse, an eyebrow raised, "Oh really? And how do we know this?"

"Does...it really look like an 'S'? I mean, you know, if people were to look at it, would there first thought be 'That's an 'S'?"

She stopped looking for her keys for a moment and blinked at him, "Well Clark, it doesn't look like a 'E' or a 'L'." A jingle came from her purse and she smiled in triumphant as she produced her keys, the silver glittering in the sunlight.

"Do you need help?" He asked. Maybe it would be a good idea to hang around Lois today after all.

"To look at a picture?" She looked at his outfit. He was wearing his favorite color, plaid, with his blue jacket that really went well with his moppy dark hair that today wasn't sleeked back. She gave him a smile.

"No. I'll be fine. You go barrel hay and tweak around that tractor, Smallville." She got into her car and drove off, leaving Clark with a small grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver sat on the love seat across from Chloe. He twiddled his thumbs as he watched her type away on the laptop. Her face was so concentrated, her forehead wrinkled as she stared at the screen. He had received her rather vague call earlier today and had come over as soon as he could get away but when he had arrived, she just ordered him to sit, which he had been doing...for the past hour. The smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted up from downstairs and Oliver's mouth watered as he imagined a nice mug of coffee.

_Maybe a shot of espresso...or whiskey...or both._

"If you're going to go get one, get me one too." Chloe asked. She looked up to Oliver's questioning look. "Coffee." She clarified.

"How did you...?"

She gave a big sigh, closing the laptop and placing it on the table in front of her. She leaned back onto the sofa. Chloe was know questioning whether it was a good idea to call Oliver over but she needed to tell someone.

"Oliver, did you know that the girl downstairs is pregnant?"

He shook his head in confusion.

She smiled, "Of course not. How could you? I _know _that she's pregnant because for that half hour I've felt her nervousness, her anxiety, even her nauseousness."

"I'm a little confused. What do you mean, "I've felt"?

"Oliver, did I ever tell you that I had a meteor power?"

* * *

"ARG!" Lois threw the book aside in frustration, blowing her bangs from off her forehead. She had been in the Metropolis library for the past two hours going through every book they had on signs and symbols. She had skimmed through books and pictures till her eyes hurt and she had a migraine from lack of caffeine.

"Miss?" A small voice asked.

Lois lifted her head to see a stack of books seeming to float in midair.

"I have more books for you." A pair of glasses peered around from behind the books and Lois recognized the one of the student librarians that had helped her. She gave her a forced smile as she looked at the new pile of books with disgust.

"You seem really interested in Native American symbols, huh?" He asked, placing the books down on the table with a grunt.

"No, I just haven't looked there yet." Lois answered as she grabbed the first book off the pile.

"You know, if you didn't want to go through all these, I know a professor at Central Kansas who teaches this."

"You'd think he could help me?" She glanced down at the picture with hope.

"He's really good. I had him last semester. Smart man."

"Well, if it'll get me out of here and to some coffee, why not?" She flipped open her notepad and grabbed a pen.

"What's his name?"

"Joseph Willowbrook."

* * *

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't speak the answer that had caught in his throat.

Chloe inwardly winced. She could feel his confusion. His nervousness. And to make things even more awkward for her, he was starting to glow a slight black aura, and she felt it was fear. He was afraid...of her?

"Oliver, please don't be afraid." She pleaded.

He flinched. How did she even know that he was feeling any fear? Was it the same way she felt that wanted something to drink?

"I'm sorry." She lifted herself up.

"Chloe..." He started but then shut his mouth. He didn't know what to say. Oliver had heard all the horror stories of what the meteor rocks did to people. The abilities they got and how 99% of the time they ended up killing people. He also knew that some people actually did good with the abilities but it still sent shivers down his spine at all the things that Kryptonite seemed to destroy.

"Can I just explain?" She asked, "I know that I would be the last person to get any meteor abilities since I made it a personal vendetta of mine to expose them to the world but I should have known that no one is safe in Smallville from them. My mom wasn't. Heck, even Peter even if it was short term." She took a breath.

" I didn't know I had this ability till I used it to save Lois."

Oliver straightened at the mention of Lois and Chloe held up her hand.

"She got hurt. Badly. And I _healed_ her." Tears started forming in her eyes and her voice cracked as she recounted how cold Lois had felt when she held her. How her heart ripped in half as she realized that she was going to lose her cousin.

"I healed her. That was my ability, to heal but it came at a cost. I took their pain and for a time, I..._died._

Oliver felt overwhelmed and decided that sitting down wasn't an option for him, so he interrupted Chloe by standing up. She jumped at his outburst and followed his pacing form.

"Chloe! What am I supposed to say to all of this?" He stammered out, running his hand over his mouth in frustration.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't actually finished."

His eyes grew wide, "There's more?"

"A lot...more." She answered hesitantly, "But I wouldn't be telling you all of this if I didn't think you could handle it. Please, Oliver. I need you to handle it."

He stared at her green eyes, wide with expectation.

"You know, I didn't expect _any_ of this when I moved here." He sat back down.

"What else you got for me?"

* * *

Clark settled the tractor back down on the ground, wiping the grease off his hands on a rag.

"Think it'll work this time, Shelbs?" He asked the golden rug that laid panting at his side. The dog raised it's head at the his name, glancing at Clark then to the tractor in question, titling his head to the side. Clark mirrored the motion and smiled down at the dog.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either."

Grabbing his tool box, Clark started back to his house, Shelby following obiedntly behind him. Right as he entered the door, the phone started to ring. Grabbing the phone and an apple of the table, Clark answered with his mouth full.

"Chello?"

"Clark?" Lois' voice rang out from the other end.

"Ois?" Clark answered, swallowing. "Lois? Are you still at The Planet?"

"I actually never went. I opted for the library instead."

"You know you can't talk loudly in there, Lois?" Clark teased, taking another bite of the apple and perching himself on a stool.

He could hear the smile in Lois' voice.

"So I learned from the many shushes I got from all the librarians. They have that down to an art form."

"So, where you off to now?"

"Well, the reason I called was because somebody gave me a lead that might help with my investigations. I thought you might want to tag along since I'll be going to you're neck of the woods."

"And that would be?"

"Central Kansas."

Clark glanced up, "Why are you going there?"

"To see a..." He heard some rummaging in the background and figured she was looking for something.

"To see a...Jospeh Willowbrook. Supposedly he knows a lot about symbols. I dunno. So did you want to come? Clark? Clark?"

Clark didn't answer her. The apple fell to the floor and rolled to Shelby who gladly started to gnaw on it.

_Oh no._


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe watched Oliver, her eyebrows raised for an answer that she wasn't sure she would get. Oliver had been sitting, in the same position with the same dumbstruck stare for the past twenty minuets. Chloe needed to pee and she was pretty sure that if she went and came back, he would still be in the very same pose. Her foot jiggled beneath the cranberry red blanket, her bladder about to burst with all the water Lois had given her. So on a whim, she started to stand up.

"Woah. Where are you going?" His voice cracked a bit.

"To the bathroom."

He grinned uncomfortably.

She sighed a bit, sitting back down. Her bladder could wait. Oliver couldn't.

"If this is too much for you, I completely understand if you want to run for the hills. I'd even be willing to call you a cab."

Oliver gave her small smile. "Thanks but my cars out back and I don't think I need one. Chloe, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me something so important. And it doesn't change anything. Especially between us."

Chloe smiled. The type of smile that made her upper lip disappear and her eyes to squint.

Oliver fixed her a cautious look, "So what's this...ability of yours?" He flicked his hand around as if to say that her ability laid in the area of levitation.

"I'm not _actually _sure yet." She replied with a note of uncertainty. "I have a general idea but I needed to run a few tests to make sure.

Oliver nodded like he understood, which he _didn't_. "Tests. What kind of tests?" Oliver kept picturing Chloe hooked up to some machines while some creepy looking scientist with large spectacles and gray stringy hair cackled beside her.

Chloe smiled sheepishly. "There might have been another reason why I called you."

* * *

"Lois, I think I left my oven on." Clark realized the ridiculousness of the excuse and for his lack of imagination, gave himself an eye-roll. But so far 'I forgot to take Shelby to the bathroom.' and _'I forgot_ to go to the bathroom' had yet to detour Lois away from Central Kansas. Lois threw him a "_God, you're weird!" _look over her shoulder as she walked across the campus. She stood out among the jeans and khakis, the casual shirts and hooded sweatshirts that clothed the students. Her pencil skirt and tight fitted jacket over her berry colored blouse gave her an air of sophistication, not to mention quite a few looks from the male population.

"Come on, Clark. You went to school here. Where the heck am I?" She asked, ignoring his sad attempt at an excuse. She paused for a moment, Clark sulking behind her, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped as he watched her search around a bit before choosing a random direction. Too bad for Clark she was heading in the right direction.

"Lois, how do you even know you're going in the right direction?" He called after her.

"Well, Clark, maybe it's just my brilliant sense of direction or _maybe_ it could be that sign over there that says "Professor Willowbrook. Room 203." but hey," She said, turning to face him with her smile, "I'll let you guess." She then turned around and continued walking.

He gave her back a look as he quickly followed her rapid footsteps.

"Lois..." He whined.

_I can't believe I just whined. _

Lois stopped and turned to him, her faced all but serious. "Clark, I'm getting the distinct impression that you don't want me to meet this person."

Clark was caught unawares, like a deer in headlights. He was always thrown off when Lois tended to know his intentions though he couldn't help but feel this time he didn't make a huge enough effort to be stealthy in his plan.

"That's not it..." He stammered.

"Then what is it?" She asked. He watched as she folded her arms and titled her head to the side, waiting for him to explain. What Clark didn't know was that Lois _knew _he wouldn't tell her the reason. In fact, she had no idea why she was standing there even asking. 5 years of half-assed excuses had taught her that Clark was anything but truthful when it came to that_**thing**_ he chose to hide from her.

She raised her eyebrows, chewing the inside of her cheek as she waited for that excuse she knew was lying at the tip of his tongue. But for once Clark was caught in a web he made. There wasn't anything he could say so for once he said nothing.

"No reason at all."

Lois, taken aback a bit at his lack of excuse, recovered and shook her head in triumph. Though it was a bittersweet one indeed.

"Good." She said with a deep gulp. She turned around, wondering when Clark would ever come out and tell her. After everything that had happened between them, it hurt Lois the most that Clark didn't trust her enough to tell her.

* * *

"Chloe, I'm not really comfortable with all this."

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting that."

Oliver glanced up at her.

"I don't need any special abilities to tell that you're uncomfortable. The fact that you've been telling me you're uncomfortable with all this for the past 10 minuets _tells_ me you're uncomfortable."

He gave a small "Ha!" as he watched her lay down various pieces of paper on the table in between them. He took a deep breath.

"Oliver," Chloe said, laying more photos down, "You're anxiety is killing me. Really. Anymore and I might actually need that Vicodin."

"Well, see there you go. You know what I'm feeling thus theory proved so...." He stopped as Chloe flipped the first paper over.

It was a picture of Lois, on the fourth of July, at Crater Lake. She had just emerged from the water, her blue and red bikini sticking to her body. She was laughing as a towel was being thrown at her by Clark, who was off camera. Chloe smirked in laugh as she saw the hazy pink aura encase Oliver, who took a peek at the picture before blinking away.

"That's not funny." He muttered.

She laughed, "I'm sorry. I should probably take the one I had of Clark out of there then."

"I might actually want to see that one..." He said.

"So..." He was afraid to ask.

"Well, you react like any normal male, so that's a good start though I don't find the sudden attraction I had to my cousin to be rather pleasant."

Oliver grinned his billionaire smile. Chloe took a deep breath and started for the next picture, knowing this good moment was about to be killed. She slowly flipped the picture over, watching Oliver's eyes dull as he looked at it. It was a picture of him...and his parents. The same one that until recently had been framed on his desk but now laid face down, discarded, in a drawer somewhere. His brown eyes took it in with a sharp pang before he reached out slowly and flipped back over.

Chloe winced inwardly as she too felt that sharp pang in her chest that made her chest feel like it had fallen away. She looked at Oliver and saw that deep blue aura that enveloped him. He looked at her, and she felt the small wave of betrayal he felt. She was about to speak but he shook his head.

"I get it. It's just a test." His voice was steel. She looked at him but he didn't look at her back. The room was condensed in the silence that was between them.

* * *

"201...202...203!" Lois grabbed the doorknob when Clark's hand fell over hers.

She looked it before looking back up at him. Between that short distance to the room, Clark had weighed his options in his head. Thousands of scenarios catapulted around and all of them had ended in the very same conclusion, Clark had to tell Lois his secret. He couldn't deny the growing attraction between them. He had felt the tangent sparks that flew between them. He had realized a long time ago that he couldn't imagine a life without her snarky remarks, her love for metal bands or her ability to drink large amounts of caffeine. At this point he didn't know what all of this meant. The mass of feelings that laid entangled in his stomach like a ball of snakes were unfamiliar but not uncomfortable.

_Maybe telling her won't be so bad..._

"Lois..." He started. He thought he should get it out before he lost his nerve which was waning even as his hand tightened around hers, "I need to tell you something."

Her hazel eyes bore into his as he open his mouth but just as the words were forming the doorknob turned, the door swinging open to reveal the surprised face of Joseph Willowbrook.

"Naman?"

* * *

***cowers in fear* I'M SORRY! It just seemed to good to pass up. Work with me here. I like reviews, they're like the chicken soup to my soul. :) Betcha y'all know where that's from. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You know, to this day it STILL surprises me that I actually have reviews. **

**You _love _me. You really really _love_ me.**

**But no really, THANKS for all the kind and encouraging words. They really help keep me going so bravo on your part.**

* * *

Lois' eyes shifted back and forth between the two figures, her eyes narrowing at Clark's shifted gaze and Joseph's awe-struck look at Clark. It was obvious to her now that Clark knew Joseph. At the moment, she didn't know if she should be upset with Clark or ask him for an introduction. She opted for neither and instead focused more on the fact that Clark's hand was still gripping hers. The trio stood in awkward silence, Clark not knowing how to break it without drawing all attention towards him even though it might be too late. Joseph was staring at him like he always did; like Clark, at any moment, would burst forth in all his Naman glory thus proving the legend true. So, Lois did what she always did in moments of uncomfortable silences, she opened her mouth.

"Na-What?" She asked, wondering if she had misunderstood the man. Maybe he had said _No one..._and had yet to finish his sentence.

Joseph took the opportunity to speak, giving Lois a warm smile that appeased her.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, Clark." He welcomed, turning to Clark who gave him a strained smile.

"Hello." He mumbled. He glanced at Lois, gauging for a reaction but getting none. She continued to look at Joseph. She removed her hand from Clark's, who let his drop limply to his side, as he watched her present it to Joseph, who gladly took it.

"My name is Lois Lane. Reporter for The Daily Planet." She said, her voice oozing professionalism that never seemed to surprise Clark, though it did manage to deflate any hot-headed politician or make any acne ridden teen boy curdle with lust.

"Joseph Willowbrook. Central Kansas professor and expert in languages and prehistoric cave paintings." He said, laughing as Lois brightened with amusement.

"Just the man I was looking for." She proclaimed.

He turned his attention to Clark, who had for the moment, been glad to have been shoved into the background.

"It's been a long time, my friend. It is truly good to see you." He said sincerely, making Clark feel guilty for getting even the slightest bit mad. He was finally able to give him a true smile.

"So," He sighed, turning back to Lois, assuming she was the one who had wanted to see him, "What can I do for you today?"

"I need your input on a certain symbol that's been appearing around Metropolis." She explained, holding a file out to him. He took it from her, flipping it open to reveal a rather good photo of the House Of El. Joseph seemed to take it in, his forehead furrowing as if deep in thought. Clark shuffled behind Lois, his mind racing as his heart beat a tattoo in his throat. To Clark, it seemed like ages that Joseph stood there, looking at the file. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of breath holding for Clark, did Joseph finally lift his head and speak.

"I am sorry that you came all this way for nothing, Miss. Lane but I do not recognize this symbol. It is nothing I have ever seen."

Lois deflated.

"Are you positive?" She persisted.

"Yes. Whatever it is...it's not from around here." He said, giving her the file back with a sad smile.

She gave him one in return, placing the file back in her purse. All this way for nothing. She had felt like she was getting so close, only to hit yet another dead end. But she wasn't going to give up. Oh no. A Lane _**never **_quits. Clark grew apprehensive as he saw the determination in Lois' eyes. And why not. He knew this wouldn't deter her from The Blur but he had hoped it would slow her down. Now he feared it was just adding to the burning desire in her.

"I could go for a nice maple doughnut, Smallville. I'll let you two catch up." She said, "It was a pleasure meeting you." She gave Joesph a mischievous smile, "But don't think this is the last time you'll see me." She said before turning around and walking away. Both men watched as she receded down the hall, her form growing smaller and smaller.

"Thank you." Clark finally said.

"Oh, do not thank me. I really didn't know what that symbol meant."

Clark let out a breathy laugh.

"Though it did look oddly familiar, Naman."

"Please don't call me that. Especially in front of her. I've got enough nicknames from her, let's not add another one."

"She's a special one, isn't she?"

Clark lifted an eyebrow, "She is Lois." He said, as of that explained it all.

Joseph slowly turned to Clark, his eyes carrying years of hard wisdom.

"You mustn't keep something so big from someone so special."

Clark stared at him, confused at his words until he finally understood what they meant.

_Special._

Wasn't that the exact thing he had told Lois once.

"_Lois, you __**don't **__understand. It's because you are __**special.**_"

"It's complicated."

"It is because you make it so, Clark." Joseph reprimanded softly. "I see she means something to you. Don't destroy it by protecting her. Something tells me that Lois Lane of The Daily Planet can protect herself."

* * *

"Chloe?" Clark called out, poking his head into the apartment.

"Over here." She called back, "Where I've been all day." She muttered to herself. She watched Clark enter, a bag in his hand that, coming from the aroma that made Chloe's mouth water, meant dinner.

"Chinese?" She asked, her stomach growling in hunger.

"I see or rather hear we're hungry." Clark said with a smile, placing the bag on the table.

"Well, when you have limited mobility, you kind of deal with what you've got." Chloe explained, watching with hungry eyes as Clark portioned out the food, "Which in my case is water and saltines."

"Mm. Sound good." He teased, handing her a plate overflowing with food.

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

"It's been said before."

"Well, I will gladly say it again." She said, her mouth filled with food. She closed her eyes in pleasure as it hit just the right spot. After a couple more hasty bites, she slowed down, taking smaller bites.

"So, how was chores?" She asked.

Clark picked at his food, "Lois went to go see Joseph Willowbrook today." He murmured.

Chloe placed her plate on the table rather slowly, watching Clark.

"And how'd that go?"

"Don't worry. Nothing was revealed...I just..." He threw his fork down in frustration. "I hate lying to her."

Chloe felt a wave of deja vu. Wasn't it just recently that Clark was saying the exact same thing about a certain raven haired girl? Chloe tried to pick her words carefully but another part of her was equally frustrated with Clark.

"Clark, I honestly hate having to repeat myself to you." She finally said.

He looked at her and she sighed as she explained further.

"It's difficult to tell you something when you've already convinced yourself of something else entirely. Let me guess? The reason you haven't told Lois about yourself is because you feel like you need to protect her?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled, ashamed at Chloe's reprimanding tone.

She checked herself, reminding herself that she was supposed to be a friend, not a judge. It didn't help that she was harboring every emotion this side of the street. She gave Clark a sympathetic look, patting the spot next to her. Clark sulked over to her, sighing as he plopped himself down beside her. Grabbing his hand, she gazed at him softly.

"Clark. How long are you going to keep telling yourself that before you come to the conclusion the person you've been trying to protect isn't Lois. Maybe it's been you. You fear rejection so much that you've put it in that super head of yours that by not telling people your secret protects you from them."

She paused for a moment before continuing, hoping not lose the massive roll she was on.

"And that's completely understandable. No one can possibly imagine the weight you carry on your shoulders with all the abilities you have to hide but you _need_ to understand that I know your secret. Oliver knows. You even have a fair share of friends with secrets of their own who are still there to back you up. We haven't run away and we never will. Lois is strong-headed and has a mouth that goes on and on but she has _always _been there for you. Something tells me that Lois Lane can handle ALL of Clark Kent...even Kal-El."

Clark sat there, thinking about the Chloe's words.

"How did I deserve such a smart friend?"

She smiled, "I don't know. How did I deserve such a heroic friend?"

"I don't know."

Chloe shifted herself more comfortably.

"Clark...?"

"Hm?"

She bit her lip, "I have something to tell you that you might not like..."

He stared at her.

"What?" He said with much hesitation.

"You know those funky green rocks of ours?"

Clark didn't like where this was going.

"Well, they've striked again."

_**Not. At. All.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Clark shouted, shocked.

"Because I knew you would react this way!" She shouted back.

He stammered, pacing back and forth, his hulking figure taking big strides in her small apartment.

"You should have told me." He proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Clark but I wanted to make sure I was _**sure**_." She wrapped herself up in the blanket as a small chill shook down her spine. Her head tingled as if suddenly weighed down by a strong force. She winced as a bright light shot across her eyes, arcing then exploding in a surge of a harsh red, a forceful anger gripping her very being. Her eyes snapped open, the usual pale green suddenly a bright crimson as she glared at Clark.

"I don't always have to run things by you, Clark!" She hissed, her voice nothing but a cold whisper. "Why even tell you?! You just end up making it all about _you_! Poor Clark! The worlds woes are your woes! Get over it! There are more people on this damn planet that have issues!" The last part came out in forceful yell.

Clark stared at Chloe in horror. Her words biting deep within him. He started to her but pulled back at the last second. That wasn't Chloe. Her words dripped with unfamiliarity but the fact that they came from her mouth made the small sting just a bit more painful. She shook her head in confusion, glancing up at him in pure panic.

"Clark..." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry...I don't where that came from." She heaved a bit as a sob overcame her. Tears prickled her eyes, falling down her cheeks and dropping softly on the blanket.

He stared at her sadly. A moment passed before he walked over to her, grabbing her small body in his arms and holding her as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's Ok." He whispered softly into her hair.

She shook her head roughly against his chest.

"No. It's not. Clark, having my emotions were bad enough but now this...I don't think I can handle it."

She pulled her head away from him, looking up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair falling in short strands over her face.

"Look what it's doing to me." She said forlornly.

"Hey." Clark shushed her, grabbing her hands, "If anybody can handle this, it's you. I may be able to lift cars with my bare hands but when it comes to strength, Chloe, you beat me by a long shot."

She smiled, nodding her head. She wanted to believe that. She did but deep down she felt herself slipping. Too many emotions were pressing up against her and it was getting harder and harder to decipher which were hers.

"This goes way beyond my healing abilities."

"Not really when you think about it." Clark shrugged his shoulders pensively. Chloe titled her head to the side, her eyes questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your healing ability made you, for a moment, take that persons pain as yours...I mean that's what it seemed like so it doesn't seem so far fetch that this new ability might just be an expansion of your former one."

Chloe stared at Clark in amazement.

"Wow. I never would have guessed."

"I do have my moments."

"I can see."

His smile slipped and his face returned to its former seriousness.

"This doesn't mean I'm not worried as to why this happened. Or how this will harm you, Chloe."

She nodded in agreement.

"I know...but Clark I really need you as a friend right now. Just help me figure out this new meteor power. I may have had one before and handled it...badly," She added as an afterthought, "But I need to get a grip on this new one or I may-" She stopped suddenly as a noise from the doorway could be heard. She stiffened as a cold emotion hit her straight in the heart like a hard punch, winding her for a moment.

A cocktail of anger, disappointment and love mingled with a hint of distrust. It blinded her vision for a moment and when it left, she finally saw who it came from. Clark turned to the noise and immediately stood up. She stared at Chloe, her face crestfallen at what she just heard.

"Lois..." Chloe called out but Lois shook her head, walking back out into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you all had a MERRY CHRISTMAS! I would have so loved to post this on Christmas as a little gift from me to you but...I forgot. I'm sorry! So here it is! A little belated gift. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the many reviews and maybe a few more will get me back on a roll. Hope everyone has a HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

It had taken Clark awhile to calm down Chloe enough to venture out to find Lois but when he got outside he couldn't hear her. He started down one street and when his ears couldn't detect the famaliar patterns of her heart, he headed in the opposite direction but still nothing. Taking a quick trip back to The Daily Planet led him to a empty desk and cold cup of coffee. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his neck and looking around the room as if Lois would just suddenly appear.

"_Clark....Just come back._" Chloe's whisper came through his panicked thoughts and he headed back over to The Talon, where a defeated Chloe laid slumped in her seat.

"What am I going to do?" She asked absentmindedly, her eyes lost in thought. Clark sat down on the love seat, his face just as pensive.

"I have to tell her." Chloe finally said, "I mean...Not telling her would be hurting her and me and I _need_ to tell her."

Clark nodded his head, perching his head on top of his fists.

"Plus, it might set an example for someone else..." She finished.

He raised his eyebrows in question before giving Chloe a grim look.

"I just don't know how?" She continued in frustration, "I mean, how do you tell someone you've known since you were in diapers that you suddenly can sense other people's emotions?!"

"So, is that what we've decided is what's happening to you?"

"Well, I'm getting body aches from Trisha, the pregnant waiter who lives down the block. I seem to feeling Paul's, the antiques seller next door, disgust for mankind and I _really _don't want to tell you about Greg and Nancy, who live just a few doors down. That one I'll keep to myself."

Clark grimaced.

"Chloe...This just...I mean...How are...?"

"You're asking me." Chloe sighed, playing with the now cold box of chow mien in her hand.

"I just need someone right now. Someone who can look at this with a clear head, who hasn't been effected by years of meteor powered psychopaths. I need Lois."

"And you'll get her." Clark said with a dawning realization.

"You know, it feels weird being on this side of the conversation. I don't know if I rather enjoy having the tables turned."

Clark was still pondering his sudden epiphany, so Chloe's statement went unanswered.

"Clark?"

"Huh?" He broke out of his stupor, glancing at Chloe with blinking eyes.

"I was asking if you would kind enough to drive me over to The Planet tomorrow?"

"Sur-" Clark started, "No."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Chloe, you're reacting to people's emotions. I mean even now, you're reacting to people who aren't even in the same room as you and you want to go to the busiest and most anxious place in Metropolis. You could come out worst then ever."

She shrugged her shoulders, "So how am I supposed to talk to Lois?"

"I'll bring her to you." Clark decided, nodding his head as if the deal was set.

"Really now? Something tells me that Lois won't be too happy to see you."

Clark took that into consideration. He placed his hands on his hips as a thousand scenarios ran through his head all ending with a steaming cup of hot coffee being thrown in his face.

"Yeah. Well I made up my mind. I'll bring Lois to you." He decided. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, backpedaling to give Chloe a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

"CLARK!" Chloe called out.

_Should I tell him?!_

"Yeah?" He answered, his head poking through the gap between the door. Chloe didn't need her abilities to see the worry that weighted down Clark's shoulders.

_Maybe it's actually better if he doesn't know._

"Never mind." She said, shaking her head.

"Okay." He said before finally closing the door.

_Yeah. It's better._

* * *

Lois rubbed her aching shoulders as she poured herself a cup of coffee. A night spent sleeping at The Planet's many lumpy couches didn't do her back muscles any justice. She winced as she grabbed a rather high up file.

_Well, you've had worst._

As she had laid there, tired of tossing around for a comfortable position, she thought deeply at what she had heard. Her cousin, Chloe, had a meteor power and not even her first. It didn't hurt Lois so much that Chloe hadn't opened herself up to her about this new ability. It hurt Lois that Chloe had kept the previous one a secret. As she had punched her makeshift pillow, she wondered why Chloe couldn't open to her like she did to Clark? Lois _wasn't_ jealous but she just speculated. Chloe and her had always been trustful especially when it came to secrets. Little Chloe had always whispered in Little Lois' ears, telling her about the wonders of Smallville. The weird and unexplained and how she planned on exposing the truth at The Daily Planet one day.

As the moon kissed her softly through the window, and as the gentle roars of Metropolis' traffic pushed her into the void between sleep and consciously aware, Lois just wondered.

Now Lois, sleep deprived, waded through the mass of reporters, taking gentle sips of her coffee as she read over her new assignment.

_Mayor exposed. Money fraud. Yadda-Yadda. How exciting._

She sighed as she flopped the file down at her desk. She continued to sip her coffee as her eyes trailed over to a certain someone's desk which laid vacant.

_Good._

She didn't know why she was so anxious to see Clark or why she was mad at him?

_Maybe I'm not even mad..._

"Hello, Lois." A small voice of uncertainty came at her from behind and she slowly spun around, her eyes peeking behind the rim of her mug. Clark anxiously watched everything but her. His eyes flickering towards the ceiling, the floor...the coffee rim Lois left on his newly printed article.

"Hm." That was all she said...If Clark could call it saying. She turned back to her desk, sitting down rather forcefully and pounded the keyboard, her mouth pursed to one side.

"Lois, can we talk?" Clark asked, placing his bag on his desk and removing his coat. Lois barely acknowledge him, instead standing up to retrieve a file she didn't really need.

"Lois!" Clark grabbed her arm and ignoring her shocked outburst, pulled her into the copy room.

"We _**need**_ to talk."

She glared at him for a moment before softening just a bit.

"Fine but could we lay off the manhandling?" She said, shooting a pointed look to her arm.

Oh. Sorry." He said, releasing her arm immediately. She slightly shook it out, amazed at his grip. Clark watched her, suddenly afraid that he had hurt her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, taking steps toward her.

She backed away slightly, confused...and a bit angry.

"Please!" She scoffed, her snarky repertoire back in full throttle, "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

Clark slowly smiled but it slid off his face faster then it appeared. Lois stood before him , arms crossed, mouth set firmly. A thought suddenly occurred to him as he took in her appearance.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Why?" She asked suddenly very paranoid about her appearance.

"Because, that's the spare blouse and shoes you keep at your desk just in case you pull an all niter and can't get back home to change."

She glanced down at her self then back at him.

"So?"

"You slept here?" He asked, surprised. Didn't he come here looking for her?

"Well, I couldn't find a decent looking cardboard box." She replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Lois..." He started, "I know what you must have heard and as much as I would like to tell you, it's not my place to tell."

Lois was a bit startled that he would bring it up so immediately but she recovered. She tunred away from him, unsure of what to say...if she could even say anything at all. Finally, she turned back to him, a confused smile on her face.

"You want to know the strangest part? I'm not even mad." She whispered. She let down the wall for just a moment. A move so new to her she had yet to decide if this feeling of openness was one she liked.

"Hurt? Yes. But mad? No." She walked back over to Clark and looked him deep in the eye. What she was saying to him, she realized, was more for him.

"I just want to be there for her." She stated firmly, her eyes never faltering from his astonished look. He stared at her, that impenetrable snake of emotions that hid in his body acting up again. They both stared at each other unaware that far away at The Talon, Chloe laid asleep, dreaming about bright burst of golden lights. Smiling as harmonic hums tingled through her body. She relished in this feeling...this feeling of love.


	12. Chapter 12

**And now time for the real fun! !

* * *

**

Wesley slammed the card onto the table with a loud and triumphant, "HA!"

"'Hand them over!" He exclaimed, not even waiting but swopping his hand across the table, taking every last piece of money that laid on it.

"I don' git how yah do dat." Johnny said, picking at his head as he eyed the table.

"Skills, John John. Skills." Wesley smiled as he slid the wad of bills into his pocket.

"You know I don' like it when you call me dat." Johnny complained. He stood up, all 6 feet of him, and wandered over to the screens, checking them over.

"See anything?" Wesley asked, shuffling the cards back out onto the table.

"Noting!" He growled, "Same as always."

Wesley grinned, "Good. How about another game?"

Just as Johnny thumped down into the chair, muttering how he had no more money, the door at the end of the hallway slammed open. Wesley didn't look up from his cards to see who was coming. He already knew. He could hear the small footfalls as they walked briskly down the hallway and up to their table.

"Well boys, glad to see we're paying you to play around." His voice sneered.

"You ain't payin' us." Johnny growled back, making Wesley smile at his hand.

Timothy flickered a glance at Johnny before turning his back to him.

"Give this to Him." He commanded, shoving a large brown envelope into Wesley's lap.

"Why don't you?" He asked, shooting him a hard glare, "You are his pansy boy, aren't you?"

Timothy narrowed his eyes, his lip curling slightly, "Just. Give. It. To. Him." He barked the words out. He shot Johnny another pathetic grin before turning his heels and walking away.

"You want to do it?" Wesley asked Johnny, who shook his head hard enough that his chins jiggled a bit.

"I didn't think so." He sighed. He stood up, placing his cards down. Grabbing the envelope, he made his way down the other end of the hall to the a steel door. He took a deep breath as he entered the 5 digit code he had to memorize the first day he had arrived.

"_Don't you forget it or we'll make sure everyone forgets you! Got it?!"_

Once he heard the familiar beep, he pushed the door open and entered the stoney darkness. The first thing that hit him was the acrid smell of bleach that made his nose curl up in disgust. As he walked towards Him, he couldn't help but recount the first time they brought him here. How it smelled exactly the same, like a hospital. But there were no white hallways and cute nurses...just black walls and monitors that lined the walls. Screens of various people that moved around or some that just stayed on the same face.

"_Don't stare at him." _He was told.

"_If he asks you something, just answer."_

He hadn't been told what his assignment was, just that it involved someone very important.

Someone by the name of Mr. X.

Wesley slowed his pace a bit as He came into view. To this day, the very sight of him always creeped Wesley out. All the plugs that connected into made him seem almost robotic. Not to mention the heavy mask he wore to cover his face and shield his voice. It always reminded him of Darth Vader, minus all the cool Sci-Fi crap that Wesley use to love.

"**Do you have it?"** His voice called out to Wesley, who stopped in his tracks.

"Uh...Yeah." He stammered, walking over to him and holding it out.

"**Read it!" **He commanded, his green eyes glued to Wesley.

Wesley, confused, pulled the file out of the envelope with rather shaky hands. He read over the profile, his confusion only growing as he continued to read.

"**Did it work?"**

Wesley glanced back at the page, his head nodding.

"Yes. From what...they can assume...the procedure worked." He skimmed down the page.

"They have yet to conclude if she is showing signs but the medical reports show a vast amount of meteor rock in her system." He finished, glancing back up with raised eyebrows.

"**And The Blur?"**

Wesley looked back at the document.

"He was reported there. Along with Mr. Queen and Miss. Lane."

"**Leave."**

Wesley didn't have to be told twice and immediately left. He rushed passed Johnny, who glanced up at him in question.

"I'm going for a smoke." He back behind him. Once he got outside and breathed in some fresh air, he flipped open his phone and dialed her.

* * *

She rubbed her tired eyes, the laptop screen embedded in her eyelids as they closed for a moment of sweet rest. A small sigh opened her eyes and she turned over to smile down at him. Nathan shifted in his sleep, his warm body pressed against hers. To tired to function anymore tonight, she closed the laptop and placed on the nightstand beside her. Just as she was about to turn the light off and snuggle against him, her phone vibrated. Taking one more glance back at Nathan, she flicked open her phone, standing out of bed.

"Yes." She whispered, already worried that she had wakened him.

"It's me." Wesley said on the other end.

She turned back to the bed, her fearful before she slipped into the darkened hallway.

"Is there any more news?" She asked, the phone pressing down hard on her ear.

"Yeah. It worked."

She closed her eyes in agony.

_Oh Chloe._

"You better get down there."

She opened her eyes, a sudden strength showing in her green eyes.

"You just keep me updated."

She was about to close her phone when she pushed back up to her ear.

"And Wesley..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

He said nothing and the next thing she heard was the dial tone. Slowly, she walked back into the bedroom, placing the phone next to the laptop.

Nathan rolled over, his eyes heavy with sleep, "Lana? Who...was that?" He finished in a yawn.

"Wesley." She answered, pulling the covers back and slipping in next to him.

"I might have to leave for a couple of days." Lana whispered into his ear.

"You going to go back?" He asked, grabbing her hand beneath the covers and squeezing. She said nothing, instead she squeezed back and dug her face into his neck.

_Yeah. I'm going back._

_

* * *

***deep breath* !**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe took a deep shuddering breath as she stood outside the revolving doors of The Daily Planet. Each time somebody rushed out, Chloe winced as their invading emotions seeped deep within her body, their lights dimmed as they walked out into the sun. And each time one person came out, Chloe always wanted to turn away, run back to the half safe closure of her house and dive beneath the covers but she couldn't. She was doing this for Lois because she needed her strong, stubborn cousin and because...well, Oliver had drove her here and she didn't have a ride back.

_I can do this!_

She chanted this little mantra in her head over and over as she took steps toward the door. And she continued as she finally stepped into the busy world she had left behind. Nostalgia filled her and for once it was her own as her eyes drank up the bustle, the rapid movements as people dashed before her. Her nose inhaled the crisp smell of paper and the just polished floor. As she walked into the newsroom with heavy trepidation, she stared for a moment at the gold planet on the wall, reminding her of some life she felt so distant from. With a shudder, she pulled back into reality, immediately wincing as a wave of emotions crashed over her. Using every strength she had, she pushed them out, seeking solace in her own state of mind.

Chloe scanned the room looking for Lois until she spotted her walking back to her desk, her hands filled with files. Chloe pushed herself over to her until she was just hovering before Lois.

"Lois?"

Lois turned her head to the side, typing rapidly until she finished then turned her head fully to Chloe.

"Hey." She said but Chloe could already see the blue aura surrounding her. She slouched as Lois' sadness twisted inside her.

"Could we talk?" Chloe asked, "Somewhere not here."

Lois glanced around the room then back to Chloe, her eyes searching as she looked at her cousin.

"Yeah." She said softly after awhile. She grabbed her coat and purse, and headed out followed closely by Chloe.

They reached a small cafe not to far from work. They hadn't said a word to each other and the silence grew as they sat across from each other. Lois watched Chloe closely. Her cousin seemed odd. Her body was pulled in tightly like she was trying to hide and her eyes avoided everybody while wincing every now and then.

Chloe decided to take initiative and started talking, scaring Lois as she spoke out so loudly.

"I'm sorry!"

Lois glanced down at her menu for a second while Chloe felt slightly reproved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lois asked, looking up at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe choose her words carefully. She didn't want to hurt Lois more then she already had.

"I wanted too. I did." She stopped as she noticed the slight reddish haze to Lois' aura.

Chloe faltered a bit as she realized Lois was getting angry. She back tracked a bit.

"I was scared, Lois." She said. She brought her head closer to the table, her words turning to whispers.

"Lois, I found out about my first ability saving you!"

Lois followed suit, bringing her head down lower but when Chloe told her that her head shot back up in utter confusion. Slowly and bit by bit it came back to her. Reeves Dam. Her being stabbed and bleeding to death but also her sudden miraculous recovery and Chloe, pale and cold against the wall.

"You _did_ heal me." She spoke, her words carrying all the weight of the shock she felt. She shook it off when another thought suddenly occurred to her.

"You were _dead!" _She all but stood up in frustration.

"Well, I didn't know that was going to happen but Lois, either way, I wouldn't change what I did. If it meant me being "dead" and you being alive...I would do it again."

A small smile tugged at Lois' lips but she was too shocked to give in to the heartfelt moment.

"First ability?"

"Well, it seemed that I could heal but something happened and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do you know what happened?"

Chloe felt bad about lying but that was in Clark territory and she couldn't say anything.

"No." She said with a small shake of her head.

"So...how did you get this new one then?"

Chloe smiled as she realized how open Lois was to this.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"No. Just hurt. You could've told me, Chloe." Lois said firmly, "You're my cousin and by default that means I have to accept you, meteor powers and all." She finished with a small laugh.

"Don't be afraid to tell me. I can handle it."

"I know you can."

Lois took a small nibble of a fry, "So, how'd we get this new ability? Wait...what is your new ability?"

Chloe stood a little straighter as she tried to figure out how best to explain.

"Well, it seems and this is just a wild guess but in all likelihood...I might have the ability to feel people's emotions."

Lois nodded her head a bit.

"So...you can feel me right now?"

"It seems to work in close proximity and when the emotions are _really_ strong."

"My cousin, the walking lie detector. Lucky!"

Chloe gave Lois a look, "I don't find my constant struggle for some alone time in my own body to be considered lucky."

"Okay, maybe not that part but besides all the homicidal tendencies, I've always thought meteor powers were kind of...cool." Lois confessed sheepishly.

Chloe shook her head with a snort.

* * *

Clark entered Watchtower, clicking his phone shut for the thousandth time, anxious to hear from either Lois or Chloe concerning their lunch.

"About time you got here, Clark. You know, for someone who's faster then a speeding bullet, you sure do take your time." Oliver called down as he stepped off the staircase.

Clark walked over to him, smoothing down his tie. "Fire in Brazil." He said by way of explaining. He removed a bit a smug of his hand.

A sudden rapid flash of red and yellow streaked by them; Clark's tie flying in his face and causing Oliver to scramble for the scattered papers he had been holding.

"Dang! Missed that one!" Came the rapid voice of Bart as he slammed himself down a chair. "I was in Mexico stopping a drug trade."

He stopped for a moment before letting out a massive burp.

"And a few burritos."

Clark smiled down at his red clad friend.

"Hey, amigo!" Bart welcomed with a big wave. He looked around the room, whistling at all the high tech gadgets.

"Where are Victor and AC?" Clark asked after awhile.

Oliver glanced up from the computer, "AC is down in Hawaii following pirates."

"Real pirates?" Bart asked.

"And Victor is in Jump City helping out a new team forming down there." Oliver continued, ignoring Bart's question but throwing him a look.

"And Dinah?"

"Here and present." Dinah said smoothly as she emerged from beneath the staircase.

"You gotta teach me how to do that." Bart stared at her in amazement.

She smirked at him, leaning against the banister of the staircase.

"So, what made you call this quaint little meeting together?" She asked with a small tilt of her head.

Oliver leaned back against his chair as he crossed his arms. "Lex."

* * *

"He will tell you eventually, Lois."

Lois looked up at her cousin, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing.

"No fair. Unless I get some meteor power advantage, you can't do that!"

"I'm sorry but it's really strong." Chloe said, emphasizing it by rubbing her temples.

Lois slouched, "What is?"

"Come on, Lois. Do we have to beat around the bush?"

"There is no bush to beat!" Lois exclaimed.

"Yes there is. He's tall and has a fetish for plaid."

Lois looked away in frustration. As much as she hated to admit it, she _had been_ thinking about Clark because that was all she ever did beside sleep and eat. She hated it. Lois never acted like this...and with Smallville! It was just too crazy!

"I just...have all these feelings and I don't know what to do with them. I mean, this is _Clark_! I've spent the past five years enjoying the way I've annoyed him but all of the sudden, I just can't help the way I look at him. It just snuck up on me."

Chloe stared at Lois, watching as her aura intensified to a bright gold. It shimmered brightly then the sun's rays that beat down on them. Beneath the gold, small bursts of red and blue hues could be seen pulsating. Chloe's heart expanded as the warmest of sensations filled her, coursing through her body, filling her every being. It was intoxicating, like wine making her head buzz a little.

"Lois..." She whispered.

"What?"

"You need to stop talking about Clark..." Chloe slurred, her eyes drooping.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Lois asked, standing a bit.

Much to her dismay, Chloe shook of the feeling and it swept out of her body, snapping her awake like she had been thrown into a pool of cold water.

"That...was...really...strong..." She said slowly, drawing it word out as if she was in a daze. With shaky hands, she took a sip of water.

Lois looked at her expectantly.

"I haven't felt something that strong before except..." A faint memory emerged from the recesses of her mind.

"Except for when I was in that coma..." She searched her mind. "Before I woke up...I felt something like that."

"Like what?" Lois asked with a confused smile.

Chloe didn't hear her. She sat back in her chair, pondering what all of this meant.

Lois snapped her head up. "Wait! He'll tell me _what_ exactly?"

"I can't say..."

"But you know? You know what Mister I-Don't-Want-To-Hurt-You-But-Let-Me-Just-Keep-Lying-To-You-In-Hopes-You'll-Back-Off is keeping from me and _everyone_ else...minus you!"

Chloe blinked at Lois. "You said you weren't mad?!"

"I'm not! What makes you think I'm mad! I am definitely not mad!"

"I know you're mad, Lois!"

"Stop. That." She all but growled.

"Lois, I know you understand Clark's dumb reasoning behind him not telling you so what's the real reason you're mad at Clark!"

Lois looked down at her lap. After a moment she glanced back up at Chloe, who saw the strong blue hued aura around her.

"Because...even if he does it out of some hero complex he seems to have picked up recently...I feel like...it just means that I'm not worth telling."

* * *

"Mr. X. We are ready to start Phase One."

"**Begin.**"


	14. Chapter 14

**DAWWWWWWWWW! Thanks for all the kind reviews. I've decided to bring in a fellow caped crusader. Hope you enjoy!**

"So, what does this mean for Chloe Sullivan?" Lois asked. They were both walking back to The Planet, having ended their lunch. Chloe had been rather weary of walking back since walking there had left her with a migraine but Lois had insisted, tugging her into the current of Metropolis' sidewalk.

"You need to learn how to control all this unless you want to end up like some bad smelling hermit." She had quipped, grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her close. Chloe smiled at her cousin's strength, which unknown to Lois, was slowly trickling into Chloe, causing her to swipe away the cobwebs that covered her confidence. She stood straighter, more a sure of herself as she walked down the streets of Metropolis.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning her head to Lois.

"I mean do you plan on helping people?" She said slowly. "You know, using your ability for the good of mankind!" She said with a nice fist pump. Chloe let out a trickle of laughter at her cousin's determined face.

"I never actually thought about what I would do..." Chloe answered, mulling over the question as she weaved in and out of bodies. Her vision was brighten by the aura's of the people she passed, her vision blotted by every color possible. Emotions brushed by her like a wind's kiss against her skin, a fleeting feeling only to be replaced by another and another. As hard as it was to admit, it scared her. In high school she would have jumped for this opportunity but that was years ago, when she had been ignorant of the world outside Smallville. Chloe had seen the dangers of the world. Lost people she loved over it. Down to the point, Chloe Sullivan was scared.

"It's scary to have this ability..." She started then stop, losing her train of thought as her body bumped up against someone.

"Isn't that trade-mark hero complex?" Lois said. She saw her cousin's confused look and explained further.

"Take The Blur, for example." She said with a smile while Chloe gave a hidden eye-roll.

"He has all these wonderful abilities, strong abilities and while other people would take advantage of these abilities, use them for evil and what not, The Blur doesn't. Can you imagine the fear he must carry? He didn't know how we were going to react? We could have easily thrown everything back into his face. Hated him for being different. Feared him for he could do." Lois didn't stop for a moment as she pulled Chloe into the revolving doors and into The Planet's lobby.

"But he does it anyway because he knows that's what we need. A hero. A selfless person with amazing abilities to help the world."

Chloe gazed at her cousin, "Wow. He's really gotten to you..."

Lois bit her lip, "What?" She scoffed.

"Never mind." Chloe said with a shake of her head.

"LANE!" Came a sharp voice behind them. With a roll of her eyes, Lois spun around to the voice.

"What?" She said sharply to the short pudgy man that came down the stairs.

"Editor wants to see you." He said mischievously, an evil little glint in his beady little eyes. He passed by them but not before checking out Lois and Chloe.

"I swear, they get eviler every day." Lois remarked.

"Tess wants to talk to you?" Chloe asked as she followed Lois down to her desk.

"No. It seems Tess is to hoity-toity for editor of The Daily Planet so she's _hired _another editor to run this place for her."

"Where is she anyways?" Chloe asked, discomforted by the inkling of worry scratching at the back of her head.

"Hell if I know and hell if I care. I haven't seen her since our little wrestling match." She said, glancing around. "So you going back home?"

"Yeah. Can I borrow your phone to call Oliver...or Clark?"

Lois fished around in her purse, pulling out her keys finally and handing them to Chloe.

"Just take my car."

Chloe glanced at the keys, "Then how are you getting home?"

Lois shrugged, "I'll get a ride from Clark."

"Where is he?"

"I actually have no idea. It's fine, really." She said with a wave of her hand. "Go. Sleep."

Chloe nodded and gave her cousin a tight hug before leaving. Lois took a deep sigh. As she walked over to the elevator, she readjusted her blouse and fixed her hair all before the ping of the elevator.

_Where are you, Smallville?_

*****************

Clark stared over at Oliver, who stared back at him just as hard. Clark hated the way that his stomach dropped at the mention of the youngest Luthor's name. After everything Lex had put him through, Clark realized that the feeling that scratched beneath the surface of kindness given to him by loving parents, was hate.

"I thought Lex was out of the picture." He said slowly.

Oliver ran his hands over his face, breathing out as he flung his hands up in a shrug. "So did I, Clark but we all know that we should never underestimate someone like Lex. Guy's like cat. Obviously he still has a couple of lives beneath that bald head of his."

"What came up with this thought?" Dinah called out.

Oliver gave her a side glance before standing up and walking out before the desk. He leaned against, crossing his arms.

"I have a source."

Clark still stared at Oliver, "Who?"

"I can't say."

"Then how do you know if this source is correct."

"Because they've been following Lex longer then I have."

Clark turned his head to the side in frustration. He never accepted in the way that Oliver dealt with his grief over finding out that Lionel had something to do with the death of his parents, killing Lex but as much as Clark hated to admit, he had felt some inkling of relief. Like Lex's death meant that he could close that chapter of his life.

"So what's been happening that would make you believe Lex is behind it?" Bart asked in a small voice. No matter how fast he was, even he couldn't run from the slight shiver that crawled down his back as he remembered what Lex had done to him.

Oliver gladly jumped to the opportunity to explain since he too had been thinking about all that Lex had done to him. The fallen spiral that depression had sent him too where it seemed revenge against the Luthor's was the only solace he could find but Oliver had been wrong. It just made things worst. He had come to the conclusion that that's what the Luthor's did best...made things worst.

"Small incidents have been popping up all over the world. Beijing, California, even as close as Gotham." He said handing out files to Clark, Dinah and Bart.

"Nuclear weapons stolen, scientists missing...this doesn't seem small, Oliver." Dinah said, reading the file out loud.

"Yeah well it's not like bombs, just suits." Oliver said.

"Suits?" Clark asked, flipping his file open and scanning the words. "Wait...it says Metropolis Museum was hit." His eyes widen as he continued to read. "They stole Kryptonite!"

"Okay, maybe small wasn't the right word to use." Oliver shrugged.

"Can we go back to the suits?" Bart asked, greatly interested as he opened up a full length diagram.

"They're a new synthetic suit created for the army by Wayne Enterprises. If what the diagrams say is true these suits are completely indestructible. Nothing could harm the wearer. Lex was working on a similar model."

Clark lifted his head slowly, his thoughts going back...to her. "Prometheus."

"Yeah." Oliver said softly, glancing at Clark, who gave a small nod before looking back to the file but not before Oliver saw the small flicker of pain cross his face.

"Wayne Enterprises? Bruce Wayne's company, right?" Dinah said, pushing herself off the staircase.

"Hey, that's in Gotham! Where The Batman is!" Bart explained with a wide fan boy grin. "Dudes, have you seen that ride. Man, if I didn't run fast..." He said with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. The Batman." Dinah said from the big stain glass window she had been gazing at. Her voice had now taken a very raspy tone to it which drew very curious looks from the men, who gawked at her lopsided smile as she thought about Gotham's hero. Noticing the silence, she turned her around, her smile faltering.

"What?"

"Okay, so what's Lex planning?" Clark pondered out loud.

"Something not muy bueno." Bart answered the grin falling off his face as the reality of their discovery set back in.

"I've decided one of use needs to head over to Gotham to talk to Mr. Wayne more thoroughly on his wonder suits." Oliver said as he looked over at Clark. "How about it, Clark?"

Clark's eyes widened in surprise, "Why me?"

Oliver gave him a cheeky grin, "Because you were going there anyways."

* * *

Lois took one deep breath before entering the office of her new editor.

"Ah, you must be Miss. Lane." He looked up from his files, the sun rays making his head of white hair shine brightly.

"Lois. Just Lois, Mr..." She said, walking over and offering a a hand.

He accepted, standing up to better shake her hand, "Perry White." He gave her cheerful smile.

"You seem too nice of man to be stuck beneath the claws of Tess Mercer."

He gave a heartfelt laugh, sitting down into his seat and placing his hands on his round belly.

"Now hear me, Miss. Lane," He held up his hand as she was about to protest on being called Miss. Lane. "I owe no allegiance to no one but The Daily Planet. Tess may think she's got me on a leash but she's got another thing going for her." He said with a stern look that made Lois smile in small respect to this man.

"I like you already."

"Good because I'm assigning you story and if I like it, I might just move you up the totem pole and if I don't...well, something tells me that shouldn't happen."

Lois perked up in interest. "A story?"

"Yes. Do you know about Mr. Bruce Wayne?"

"Who hasn't heard about the orphaned Wayne who's built up his father's company into one of the biggest consumers in the world."

"Well, Mr. Wayne holds an annual charity ball each year. Supposed to be one of the most exclusive parties ever. You're going, Lane."

Lois smiled, "Pardon me for asking but if it's so exclusive, how am I going to get in?"

Perry grinned and handed Lois a white envelope, that contained a pair of ivory tickets stamped in fine gold lettering. She fingered them softly as she slowly traced the imprints of the letters that gleamed when she tilted them to the side.

"No one can ever get a good interview with Mr. Wayne. He's one private man but you, you are going to get me an in depth interview on Gotham's most eligible bachelor."

Lois bite her lip as she glanced up from the tickets to Perry, her hazel eyes brightening.

"You got it."

"Good. Make sure Kent picks up a suit." He said.

Lois almost pitched forward in shock. "Kent?"

"Yes, Lane. That's why I gave you two tickets."

"You want me to take Clark Kent along on _my_ story?" She said in disbelief.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you and Kent are now partners?" He said in mock surprise. "My bad."

"Don't get me wrong, Perry. Smallville's a good reporter and we have worked on stories in the past but I work better alone."

"I get that but I've looked at your past articles and while they have been good, it's nothing compared to what you write when you and Clark share a byline."

"That's a little insulting."

"Didn't mean for it to be. Plus you need a date."

Lois fidgeted.

"Listen Lane. Either you take Clark or I can give this story to someone else."

Lois pulled the tickets closer to her body, "No." She grumbled. With a huge sigh that made her bangs fly up, she shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. I'll take Clark." She agreed slowly, pushing the words out between her teeth. It wasn't that she didn't wantto spend time with Clark, she did, but Lois also wanted to make a name for herself at The Daily Planet and when she had daydreamed about major headlines, **Clark Kent** had not been next to her name in bold letters.

"Good. You leave in two days. Arrangements have been made with Queen Industries to set you up with a plane and hotel. I expect my interview, Lane."

"Yes, sir." Lois forced a smile and began to walk out.

"Lois, " Perry said. He waited for Lois to turn around. "You may not agree with it now but one day you'll realize that Lois Lane and Clark Kent make a good team."

She gave him a confused smile, which still lingered on her face as she walked back to her desk. It was still there as she picked up her phone to call her new partner. While one part of her groaned at the idea, Lois couldn't help but relish in the other part that warmed to the idea of her and Clark as partners.


	15. Chapter 15

"Not too shabby." Lois commented as she bowed into the limousine that had picked her and Clark up from The Talon. "A girl could use to this." She stuck her tongue out a bit as she popped open the champagne bottle, pouring Clark and her a glass.

Clark watched her with a grin while she had struggled with the bottle, "I'm fine, Lois." He said, declining the glass she held out for him.

"Fine, Buzzkill." She teased, taking a nice swig of champagne. She smacked her lips, closing her eyes as it trickled down her throat. Clark fidgeted uncomfortably as Lois titled her head back in utter relaxation, exposing her long neck to Clark vision. Before he could stop himself, his gazed lowered to her deep cut blouse, his hands clenching a bit as he wondered-

"CLARK! Really?!" Chloe shouted as she stepped into the limousine. Clark jumped in shame at her outburst while Lois tilted her head up lazily.

"What he do now?" She asked, taking another sip. "Care for some bubbly, cuz?" She said, offering up Clark's discarded glass.

"I'm fine. Really. While I could stand me being tipsy, I don't think I could handle both of us." Chloe said, sitting herself beside Lois, who had to scoot over to make room. Her body pushed into Clark's and she couldn't help as her body reacted to his muscles, which she could feel even through his shirt and jacket. Chloe looked up suddenly, her eyes flickering to between the two sexual heated people before her.

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, "You know what? I think I will take that champagne." She held her hand out to Lois who happily offered the glass. "No. Being in the car with you two, I'll need the bottle." She grabbed it and took a long swig.

Lois and Clark watched Chloe gulp down almost half the bottle with shock before Lois softly snatched it from her.

"Hold on there, sailor. All in good time." She said, shocked at how light it was.

"Are you sure you're okay coming to Gotham with us, Chloe?" Clark asked with a weary look.

"Hey, beside the occasional random mood swings, I'm getting a sure handle of this."

"Tell that to the lady you almost punched in The Talon." Lois remarked with a cheeky grin.

Before they had left The Talon, Chloe had been hit with a powerful urge to smack a customer who had been acting difficult with the waiters. Channeling the waiter's anger, Chloe had almost pounced on the lady, screaming at her before Clark pulled her away all while apologizing profusely. Lois had taken it in good stride, laughing before paying for the lady's coffee.

Chloe pursed her lips, trying to hold back the little grin that was sure to appear as the hilarity of the moment filled her.

"Slight set back but I have you two to help out with that."

"Oh joy." Clark said, giving Chloe a encouraging smile.

"All right!" Lois spoke out, taking another sip of her champagne, "Let's get this show on the road!"

**************

"You really should figure out how to do this, Clark." Chloe said as she tied Clark's bow tie. He glanced down to watch, scrunching his face to better see the rapid movements of her hands as they tied the tangled mess of Clark's many attempts.

"I get by."

Chloe finished up, leaning back to admire her work, "You mean, you ask Lois."

Clark blushed beneath her knowing glare.

"You don't half bad, Clark Kent." She said, admiring him.

"Might I saw you look exceptionally gorgeous, Chloe."

Chloe brightened. She hadn't felt gorgeous. Her emotions being on the fritz, it left her feeling very discombobulated to point her self esteem was breaking beneath the pressure. Yet, when she had gotten a moment to herself, she admired herself in the mirror, feeling that what she had chosen was right. Lois had helped her rifle through the many racks of clothes she had in her closet before they both settled on a emerald green, heart shaped bodice dress that flowed down to just below her knees. She liked the way it flowed out when she spun around and had taken a few quiet moments to do just that. Her hair, she did herself, curling it to soft tendrils that fell around her face. But what really made the outfit feel special was the pair of tear drop earrings, the very same she had been admiring that fateful night, that had appeared on her doorstep the night before she left, a small rose place next to it. Chloe had practically squealed like a girl as she bent down to inhale the soft fragrance of the rose, the very same rose she had pinned into her hair, thankful it hadn't died yet.

"So, where's Lois?" Clark asked awkwardly, glancing around the hotel lobby.

Chloe rolled her eyes, reaching up to pull Clark's view around to the lobby stairs where Lois was descending. Clark's eyes widened as he saw her, his breath catching and his heart twisting as he drank up the sight of her.

"I told her that was a good dress." Chloe said to herself as she watched Clark's enamored expression.

Lois had opted for a softer look, choosing to wear a floor length champagne colored dress that trailed behind her. It dipped in the back, exposing enough skin to be elegant but not trashy. The gently creamy of color of the dress sat beautifully against her skin and the dress hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair laid in a soft loose bun, small chocolate strands falling around to outline her face. She came up to Clark and Chloe, her eyes lingering for a moment too long on Clark before she turned to her cousin.

"You look beautiful, Chloe."

"As do you. Doesn't she look beautiful, Clark?" Chloe teased, nudging Clark from his Lois induced stupor.

He blinked rapidly for a moment, giving Chloe a look of confusion before answering.

"Oh? Yeah. Lois, you look very beautiful." He said sincerely.

Lois tried to hold back the blush that rushed through her as she smiled at Clark through her eyelashes.

"You clean up quite well, Smallville." She said. His smile grew which just compelled her to smile even more. Chloe happily stood in the background, her eyes shining as she watched their intense golden auras, with it's collection of blues and reds that blazed brighter and brighter. She could the feathery strands of light that shot out of their bodies, connecting between them. It was better then a Fourth of July show.

_They have no idea._

The thought pained her but gave her a sudden idea. Hadn't Lois been the one to suggest using her abilities for good? Wasn't showing them the **strong** connection they shared help enough? It wasn't hard to see that Lois and Clark were destined for each other even though they couldn't see it for themselves.

_Maybe these abilities could help..._

"You know what? I left my coat up in my room. I'll go get it and be right back!" She ran over to the stairs, glancing back only to see that they hadn't heard her.

As Clark had done to her, Lois drank up Clark. He stood dashing his suit, his hair slicked back with a coil up front that Lois couldn't help but think was cute.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, hesitating for a moment before offering his arm out to her.

Smiling softly, she gladly took it, her heart thumping so loudly she was afraid he could hear it but it didn't matter because Clark's heart was beating just as loudly.

* * *

"Wow."

"Whoa."

"Geez, this guy's loaded."

All three of them titled their heads back but it still wasn't enough to get the entire view of Wayne Manor where the party was being hosted. Tinkling glasses, rapid conversations and the strong melody of an orchestra could be heard through the the massive doorway they headed for. Countless people meandered into the doorway, a wave of chiffon dresses and blacks suits. The foyer they entered was lit with a dazzling chandelier that hung over the crowd.

"How are we supposed to find anyone, let alone Bruce Wayne, in this mess of people?" Lois asked, her head turning from side to side. "Chloe!" She spoke out suddenly.

"What?!"

"You could find Bruce." Lois said, itching with excitement.

"What do you me-Oh no! I'm not a bloodhound!" Chloe said with a glare though the idea was very tempting indeed.

"Then don't think of it like that. Think of it as a way to expand your powers. If you can sense people's emotions around you, why not pick out a certain emotion and hold on to it."

"But I don't know what he's feeling?"

"You know of him! That's good enough."

"Yeah!" Clark chipped in, "Just think, if you were a billionaire hosting a major party, what would you be feeling."

Chloe scrunched her face, throwing her eyes around the room at the many faces that clouded her vision. Her body and mind was already tired from keeping out all the emotions that bombarded her but if she attempted this, it meant letting all those emotions back in.

"Okay...I'll try.:" She said, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, letting the shield she had set up to fall down. She hissed as a crashing wave of emotions pummeled her, her body thrown back just a bit. In her head, voices and faces turned to feelings and colors, jealousy a hard green, the soft pale blue of sadness and the rich yellow of laughter. She slowly sifted throw them, letting her mind weave about until she grew more comfortable with the feeling. She let her mind think of only Bruce and suddenly as bright signal shined in the darkness, blasting out all other emotions until only the soft greyish hue of a deep secret laid in Chloe's mind. Whoever Bruce Wayne was, he was a man with many secrets and he hid them well. She slowly opened her eyes to the expectant faces of Lois and Clark.

"He's...by the back door." She said slowly, her body shaking with fatigue.

Lois scrunched her face in worry, "Oh Chloe! I didn't mean for this. I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

Chloe shook her head in reassurance, "Lois, it's fine. I'm glad you asked me. It's means a lot that you that I had it in me."

"Yeah, well not at the expense of hurting you." She said solemnly.

"Hey! I've discovered a new attachment to my ability. And you...and Clark have an interview with Mr. Wayne." She said, grabbing them both and heading through the crowd to wear the brilliant billionaire himself, stood against a gray haired butler. Lois stopped short, watching the billionaire for a moment before she walked over and stood in front of him, holding out her hand.

"Lois Lane. You must be Bruce Wayne." She said.

Chloe and Clark walked up behind her, Clark slightly perturbed.

Bruce's eyes lingered on the hand before he reached out and shook it, his head lifting to look at her.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Lois Lane. Daily Planet reporter." He said, his voice slipping from his lips softly. It caused Lois to be slightly caught off guard and it made Clark roll his eyes in the background, something he hardly ever did.

"Don't be alarmed but I've read some of your work. Interesting stuff." His eyes trailed over to Clark, who stood a bit straighter, puffing his chest out just a bit.

"And this must be Clark Kent." He said. Clark's eyes narrowed as he felt some underlying meaning in the way that Bruce said his name. Like...maybe he knew something.

"Hello." He said slowly, giving Bruce a handshake, impressed with how tight the grip was.

"And this beautiful lady is?" Bruce said to Chloe, who almost sputtered on the wine she had been sipping.

"Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you all. Are you enjoying yourselves? Care for some champagne?"

Before they could answer he turned to the old looking gentleman standing next to him, giving him a warm smile and a gentle tap on his arm.

"Alfred...." The old man turned to him with a try of champagne and a "got-you-covered" smile.

"So, Miss. Lane, something tells me you didn't just come for champagne and cheese balls."

She smiled, then with a roll of her eyes, pulled Clark up next to her.

"You're right. **We're **here to get an interview." She said, very straight to the point.

"Well, you don't hold back, do you?"

"I wasn't brought up that way."

"So, I've heard. I've done some work with General Lane and I can definitely see some family resemblance."

"They only resemblance I have concerning my father is the ability to tell the difference between a Swiss rifle and a BB gun." Lois said sternly.

Clark glanced back at Chloe, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Mr. Kent," Clark turned back to the voice, "I also remember your father, I'm sorry to hear of his passing. He was good man."

Clark hung his head, the familiar pain of his father's passing stinging his heart.

"Thank you."

"Well, I've have a party to host." He said, turning away. Lois jumped forward.

"Well, we only have a few questions."

Bruce stared hard at her. Chloe could feel a clashing of emotions and pushed Clark forward to intervene.

"Mr. Wayne, if you know General Lane well then you know that stubbornness is a family trait."

Bruce smiled softly, his gaze still on Lois. Clark could feel the seconds roll by slowly before Bruce finally shook his head in surrender.

"Fine. You win. Let me entertain some guests first and you can meet me in my office." He said, "Alfred will show you."

Lois smiled in triumph, turning to Clark with a smile that said she was the one who changed his mind. Clark could only give into her and smiled.

"Chloe, did you want to come?" He asked, turning to Chloe who was staring off into the crowd, her eyes searching. "Chloe, you okay?" Clark asked, following her gaze out into the crowd.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um...No. You and Lois go. It's your story plus I thought I would just relax." She said hurriedly.

"Are you sure you-"

"I'm fine, Clark." She rushed.

He narrowed his eyes at her before following Lois. Chloe watched them leave before she rushed into the crowd, her eyes scanning the many faces until she sought the one she had seen briefly in the crowd.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Oliver Queen turned around from the bar, a drink leaving his lips as he smiled at her.

"I happen to not be a surprising guy." He pulled up beside her, leaning his head down until his breath tickled her skin sending soft goosebumps to ripple down her arms. "Plus I have Watchtower business to discuss."

Chloe scrunched her face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let's dance." He said, placing his drink down on a random surface and pulling her into his arms. She stiffened slightly as his arms wound around her waist but she softened into his body, relaxing in the way it seemed to so easily fit.

"Clark and Lois aren't here just for an interview with Bruce Wayne. It's a cover I needed to produce so Clark could talk to Bruce."

Chloe shifted her eyes around the crowd, lowering her voice. "So why is Clark here?"

"I think it has something to do with Lex." Oliver said slowly into her hair. Her head flew up, her eyes connecting with his. He nodded his head.

"But I thought..." She started then stopped. It wasn't hard to guess this was weighing down on him.

He nodded his head to her. "So many times I wished I could have taken back what I did..." He stopped and his voiced changed as he changed the subject, twirling her around the dance floor.

"Bruce's company have created synthetic suits similar to the Lex was trying to get his hands on, and recently some prototypes have gone missing, not to mention a hefty amount of Kryptonite was stolen from Metropolis Museum."

Chloe stared at aghast, "How come no one told me?"

"Well, I just didn't want too..."

"God, I wish people would stop tip toeing around me like I'm fine china. This Lex! We all know what he's capable of."

Oliver stopped them, his face full of frustration. "We don't even know if it is Lex." But the way he said made Chloe believe that he was trying hard to make himself believe that. He glanced over at the window, his eyes widening.

"What?"

"Batman..."

* * *

Lois and Clark had followed Alfred into a very impressive office filled with plush chairs and a shining mahogany floor that Clark felt he was likely to destroy in his black shoes.

"I hope he doesn't plan on leaving us high and dry over here while he sucks face with some blonde chick." Lois whispered to Clark, who glanced over to Alfred before giving Lois a hard look.

"No worries, Miss. Lane. Master Wayne will be here shortly." Alfred said to a rather embarrassed Lois. With a small nod, he closed the door, leaving Lois and Clark alone.

"So, what shall we ask him first?" Lois said, throwing herself on one of the soft chairs. "I was going to ask about his weapon manufacturing or if you want to a soft piece, we could ask about his hefty donation to the children of Malaysia?"

Clark glanced at Lois, forgetting that he wasn't here for a story but for information concerning the suits. He wondered how bringing Lois along for a story was such a good idea on Oliver's part but as he watched her lounge against the chair, her head titled to him and the soft glow of the moonlight hitting her skin, he couldn't help but not care. He was with Lois.

"Stop staring at me like that, Smallville. You're creeping me out." Lois said, turning her head to hide the small smile and rather bright blush that was filling her cheeks at his strong stare.

"Sorry."

"No worries but really we have to find-What the?!" Lois cried as a bright light filled the room. Clark covered his eyes as he tried to focus his vision. He could hear a small gasp from Lois as he finally took in what was now shining so brightly on the night sky.

"What's with these heroes and their calling cards though I do have to say this is slightly less hazardous then The Blur." Lois said beside him.

"I have to go." Clark spoke out suddenly.

"What?! Where could you possibly be going?"  
Clark fished around in his head, "The bathroom?"

Lois stared at him for a moment, her eyes tinging with sadness before being glazed over by a coolness that made Clark's heart constrict.

"Fine." That one word cut through Clark like a knife but before he could think he grabbed Lois and pulled her in, his lips crushing her's in a kiss. Lois' stiffened in surprise as his lips moved softly over hers, sending tiny heated prickles through her body. She grabbed his face, pulling him in harder until his massive arms wrapped around her. Clark inhaled her sweet smell, his body reacting to her soft touches in ways he had never felt. As much as he hated to let her go, he gave her one last hard kiss before pulling free, the soft pop as their lips broke free. She stared up at him, her lips red. Her eyes were still mad but he could see the soft smile that laid on the lips he wished to touch again with his.

"Will you ever tell me?" Her voice was small, a sound so unfamiliar to Clark.

He gave her one last look, kissing her forehead before leaving.

* * *

By the time he arrived, the bodies laid sprawled in a massive heap. The sirens flared in the distance. Clark let his gaze trail the dark alleyway where his super-hearing at picked up on the scuffle.

"I'm not surprised how fast I got here. I do have a car. I'm more surprised at how fast _you _got here."

Clark stared into the darkest part of the alleyway, the on place untouched by the silvery glow of the moonlight. The voice, while familiar, was darkened. A voice that was meant to strike fear into the hearts of those who enjoyed placing it there. Slowly, as if part of the darkness, a black figure flowed forth.

"Hello, Clark." Said Batman.


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY for the insanely long delay but not only did I have trouble writing out this chapter but work has been such a hassle, I haven't had anytime to myself. I'm really hesitant to post this chapter because I feel like I didn't do Batman/Bruce Wayne justice. I think I made him more cocky then suave but I'm getting restless so I'm going to post anyway and hope Bruce Wayne works out better in my other chapters. Now, don't worry. It may seem like my story is going in totally different directions but that's the idea. Everything and I mean EVERYTHING will make some sense in the end. Everything that has happened has something to do with Lex and whatever he's planning...even the cliffhanger at the end.**

**Enough of this...READ ON!**

* * *

"I uh...I have no idea what you're talking about." Clark babbled out, trying to mask his voice by making it deeper in hopes that whoever Batman was would think he had been mistaken.

He was wrong.

"You need to work a little more on your disguise, Clark. Really, it's not that hard to guess." Batman stepped forth from the shadows in perfect view for Clark to really admire his outfit. Clark felt slightly abashed in his suit, suddenly very aware of how ridiculous he might look in a dark coat and a t-shirt with his emblem sprayed on to his chest next to Batman's chiseled armored suit.

"Well, not all of us have deep pockets, Bruce." Clark had no idea where that came from; it had just popped forth from the back of his mind. Clark hadn't been ready to admit it but something about Bruce's cockiness just rubbed Clark the wrong way. He hadn't been all too sure but he had his suspicions after Oliver had given him the profile on Bruce Wayne and The Batman to research on.

Batman smiled beneath his mask. "Touche. But not all of us have super abilities like you do." He seemed to float above the ground, his large cape draped over him, hiding his fluid like movements. "We humans have to rely on wits and our god given abilities."

Clark was a bit taken aback at how much knowledge Bruce...or The Batman seemed to know about him. Batman seemed to guess what was running through Clark's head as he continued on.

"I've been following The Blur all through Metropolis. Your miraculous rescues really got my attention. Not to mention their have been no witnesses to see you and no trace of you except for the criminals you happen to leave behind so pardon me if I got a little obsessed..."

"I have this thing with billionaires riffling through my life." Clark stated firmly.

Batman nodded his head, "Lex Luthor." He said simply. "No need to worry, Clark. I'm one of the good guys.

Clark stepped out of the shadows, the moon striking his chest where Batman could see the emblem shine.

Clark's voice was hard. "That's exactly what Lex said."

Batman stood in somewhat awe at this person. He could see the difference between mild-mannered Clark Kent and the strong assertive demeanor of The Blur. Maybe it was disguise enough.

"Meet me back at my house in an hour. And bring your friends along too." He said simply.

"Lois?"

"Chloe and Oliver." And with that The Batman was gone, melting into the shadows, the only evidence of his departure being the quick snap of his cape.

******************

Lois, sulked in her hotel room. Something she didn't like doing but seemed to be a common outcome after any outing with Clark. Pacing across the floor, still in her dress, her mind ping ponged between anger and excitement over the events of the night. While she seethed with anger of having not one but _two_ guys ditch her in one night another part of her was completely intoxicated with the memory of Clark's lips pressed hard against hers.

"No, Lois! You're mad at Clark." She muttered. "Mad people don't wish for more kisses from kiss-dong-ditchers."

A soft tap disturbed her rant and she almost tripped on her dress, cursing, as she made her way over to the door.

"CL-Oh...Chloe." Her face fell. She had been prepared to fight and ready for an apology, maybe even a maple doughnut.

Chloe raised her hands up in surrender. "I come in peace." She had felt Lois' anger from down the hallway, a hovering dark cloud with a promise of thunder that made Chloe very weary. "I know this might be a stupid question coming from me but are you okay?" She stepped through the door cautiously, keeping a good distance away from Lois' blazing red aura.

"Define okay?" Lois slammed the door shut, kicking her dress away as she made her way over to the closet.

"I take it the interview with Bruce didn't go so well?"

Lois' hard voice spoke out from the closet along with the clatter of a few hangers. "Well, I would need a certain billionaire to have an interview with!"

"I'm confused. Did Bruce not show up?"

Lois poked her head out, "No. And to make matters worse, Clark ditched me too."

Chloe made a mental note to give Clark a good slap the next time she saw him. As Lois came from the closet sans dress and sporting a pair of pj's, Chloe felt a slight ripple in her vibrations, something that slithered beneath the surface.

"There's something you're not telling me..." She said slowly, eying Lois who had just shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"At o meen?" Her eyes shifted and Chloe watched as Lois' red aura turned into gold, the same golden vibrations she had come to associate with...Clark.

"CLARK KISSED YOU?!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You don't have too! I can feel it!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "_Oh god_ I _can feel it!_" She grimaced as the hot rush of their passion flooded her. "Lois...PLEASE stop thinking about."

"Sorry!" Lois whined in the background of Chloe's mind. "You keep making me think about it."

Chloe winced. "Me?!"

"Yeah! You mentioning it makes me think about it which makes you feel it which makes you yell at me for thinking about which just makes me think about it!" Lois brushed out in one breath.

Chloe blinked at her cousin, who stood fists on hips and eyes wide with energy.

"Do you even understand what you just said?"

"No but who cares?!" Lois nodded her head in affirmation before heading over to grab an extra spoon for Chloe.

"So, what does this mean for the intrepid reporters?" Chloe asked as Lois plopped herself next to Chloe, offering her the bowl of ice cream which Chloe gladly accepted. Lois was quiet for awhile.

"Nothing." She stated firmly.

Chloe glanced wearily at her cousin. "You don't believe that." She insisted.

"Don't I?" Lois responded, throwing her spoon hard into the bowl. "I don't know."

"Lois, you're not making any sense."

Lois threw her arms up in frustration. "When has anything dealing with Clark made sense?"

"But Lois, you love him." Chloe spoke out then stopped suddenly when Lois glared at her.

"Can you at least hold back _my_ feelings so that I can experience them without being told them."

Chloe bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"No...That was harsh." Lois hung her head.

"Ya'think?"

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize. These are like golden tickets, okay?" Lois stood up, her eyes focused as she started to pace again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know-"

"Don't." Lois warned, a hand held up. "Don't. I can my feelings with complete disaster but I can't handle his so whatever it is...Don't."

Chloe shook her head. "Fair enough." Her pocket vibrated and she pulled her phone out.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?" Clark's voice came through static.

"Clark? Where are you? I can barely understand you."

Lois rolled her eyes and continued picking at the ice cream all while trying to hear the conversation.

"I need you to meet me at the Wayne Mansion."

"Why?" Chloe turned to the side a bit, putting her back slightly to Lois.

"Just come. It'll all make sense later." Suddenly there was silence as Clark hung up and Chloe glanced her phone with confusion.

"I...have to go." She said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. She gasped and turned to Lois, who sat looking at Chloe.

"I'm sorry! It's just...it's Clark...and...maybe he want's to talk...and I'll be right back!" She ran out the door, trying very hard to ignore Lois.

Lois glanced down into her lap where the bowl of ice cream laid melting. "Tonight is not my night..."

Her eyes slid to the door, a small mischievous smile creeping up slowly on her face. Rushing to the closet, she grabbed her coat, a pair of sneakers and rushed after Chloe.

* * *

"Is something bothering you?" Oliver asked Chloe, who sat in his passenger seat. She seemed distracted and keep turning around to look back behind them. Besides the heavy coat of darkness and the disappearing winding roads they drove over, Chloe could see nothing. Maybe she was just being paranoid about being whisked off into the night to some far off mansion but it still didn't help the itch that she felt at the back of her head.

"No...I just can't help but..." She glanced back at Oliver and shook her head. "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"Why are we going to back to Wayne Mansion?" Chloe changed the subject.

"Don't know. I just got a cryptic call from Clark that told me to pick you up and come over here." He said as he turned into another dusty road.

"Where is here exactly?" Chloe asked as she peered out the windows. "This isn't how we got to Wayne Manor before?"

Trees and more trees lined the roads they now drove on. They stood tall and high, masking the moonlight and creating a eerie aura of security that greatly confused Chloe. There were no signs or signs of life that Chloe could see as Oliver pushed down on the pedal, his car roaring to life as they turned around another deep bend, this one ending in a wall of rocks. Oliver immediately slowed down.

"What the hell?" Oliver gaped at the huge wall that rose from the ground. They were in a clearing where the dirt road didn't end but continued into the rock wall. Even with the windows up, Chloe could detect the slight roar of a waterfall not to far off.

"Are you sure this is right?"

Oliver opened the door, roughly. "If it isn't then I'm killing Clark. These were the directions he gave me!"

Chloe silently exited the car, her eyes wide with curiosity as she gaze at their surroundings.

"Maybe this where we are supposed to be." She said very uncertain of her theory.

"Unless we're all going out for a moonlight picnic..." Oliver muttered, rummaging around in his trunk for a flashlight. He flicked it on, pointing it to the rock wall. He ran his over the cold hard surface, the jagged endings of the rocks digging into his palms.

"I have no service." Chloe groaned, swinging her phone around in the air. She turned to Oliver, who was watching her movements. "What?"

"Nothing." He said after awhile before pulling his phone out and checking too. "Still nothing."

"Well, now what?" Chloe shivered beneath her thin coat. She was still wearing her dress and the cold stung her legs.

"Here." Oliver walked up to her, placing his coat over her. Unaware of what she was doing she place her body against his, the smell of his cologne and body sweat more warmth to her then his body itself. She felt his hands rub up and down her back and she closed her eyes.

"Oliver..." She murmured into his chest.

"Hmm?"

Chloe lifted her head, Oliver's nose just skimming her forehead. "Thank you for the earrings."

He smiled softly. She could feel his lips brush away from her skin as it widened.

"Thought I was being sneaky."

"Nope." He lowered his head, his silver aura radiating off him until his entire head was haloed by it.

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time." He whispered.

Before Chloe could inch forward just the inch that was needed, a hard thud reverberated through the clearing. They both snapped around, Oliver shoving Chloe behind him.

"That wasn't there before...Was it?" Chloe asked as they both stared at the gaping hole in the rock wall.

"I think I would have remembered it." Oliver walked to it cautiously. It was seemed to appear out of nowhere. Oliver could see nothing that gave evidence that it hadn't been there before.

"It leads somewhere...Like a cave..." He said as he walked back to the car. "Get in." He called after Chloe, who stood bemused before she made her way back to the car.

* * *

"Listen lady, I don't see nothing but a bunch of trees."

"Well, I'm paying you good money so just drive." Lois seethed in the back. Lois had followed Chloe out into the lobby, keeping good distance so Chloe couldn't detect her but not far enough away that Lois couldn't lose her. She had thought this might lead to nowhere but a coffee house and a rather, and she had hoped here, ashamed Clark but Lois was shocked to find Chloe getting into Oliver's car. She immediately hailed a cab as soon as Oliver sped away and took a rather thrill in telling the cab driver to "Follow that car!" but now all excitement had disappeared...along with Oliver and Chloe.

"I ain't got all night, lady!" He shouted back to her.

"Fine! Drop me off right here." She pointed to a random part of the road covered by trees and bushes that overflowed on to the path.

"Yah sure?"

"Listen _man_, don't get all concerned now." She gave him the money and grumbled her way out. She hesitated a bit before closing the door and wondered as she watched the receding headlights if this was such a smart idea.

"Well, too late now." She mumbled to herself, pulling the jacket tighter around herself. She started walking, the hard cold stinging her face until her eyes watered.

"Why the sad face?"

Lois stopped in her tracks, unsure if she had really heard the voice or if she had just imagined it.

"Excuse me?" She called out and was surprised when a strong shadow appeared before her.

"Hello Miss. Lane." Whoever it was had a light voice that carried a dark edge that cut through Lois. She straighten herself, not willing to show whoever how effecting his voice was.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ahhh. I have been told about that mouth of yours." It took in a shuddering breath before it pitched out a cackling laugh that made Lois jump. "The things I would do to that mouth."

"Yeah, well get in line behind all the other psychopaths." She taunted, stepping back. She jumped as a rough hand grabbed her from behind.

"Hey!" She screamed as she spun around and gave her assailant a hard front kick to the chest. She spun around but was faced with two more opponents that creeped over to her.

"You're messing with the wrong girl." She warned as she jabbed a fist out that caught one in the nose. The other came at her hard, tackling her to the ground where her head slammed hard into the pavement. She groaned as spots appeared before her and her head felt heavy with pain but she regained herself fast and kneed her assailant hard.

"I'm messing with the right girl." He cackled as grabbed her hard, ducking away from her swinging fist and landing one hard in her stomach. He held her up as bent over in pain. "I like you." He hissed another laugh before pulling something from his pocket. Lois could hear the flick and saw the glitter of the blade as it hit moonlight.

"I've had fun but now I gotta kill you." He breathed and slowly brought the knife down hard.

Suddenly a strong hand caught the blade. "I wouldn't do that." Her voice was hard and familiar and Lois gaped as her eyes connected with a pair of green ones.

"Lana?"

* * *

"Are those...bats?" Chloe followed Oliver's gaze which lead to the vast ceiling of the dark and damp cave they now sat in.

"Yes." Bruce emerged from the darkness, costume gone and instead donning a simple black suit and tie.

"Figures." Oliver said as a big drop of bat excrement fell to the floor next to him.

"Where's Clark?" Chloe asked, turning around to the shadows as if Clark would easily appear as Bruce did.

"Right here." Clark appeared behind Chloe still in his Blur outfit but carrying a new accessory.

"What's with the glasses?" Oliver jumped up and grabbed them off Clark's face before he could even react.

"Hey! Give those..." He snatched them back, placing them in his pocket. "They're just an idea."

"So...you're The Batman." Chloe remarked. She gazed at his dark aura that she had grown accustomed to something dark and sinister about someone when really it was just who he was. The mask he presented to everyone.

"I am. And you are The Watchtower. Superhero information broker as well as a top-notch hacker that can bring down any firewall with just a flick of her hand."

Chloe wasn't impressed. In fact, it made her feel exposed that someone knew so much about her even if it was Batman. "We didn't come here to compare how well we know everyone, did we?"

Bruce slid a file across the black table Chloe was seated at. As it spun to her, it flipped open revealing an intricate diagram of the body suits Oliver had told her about. Clark hovered over her shoulder as she flipped through the papers, countless pages filled with countless details of the suits.

Oliver whistled beside her. "What were these suits created for? Fun?" He asked, his eyes widening at a particular picture of the suits masked weapons.

"No. Those drawings weren't even meant for the light of day but someone got a hold of them and distributed them to every government program until I was left to take complete control over them. They were just continuation drawings for my suit. Add-on ideas."

"Yeah, well whoever got their hands on them decided to add a few add-ons of their own." Oliver commented. "They've included Kryptonite."

Bruce gazed off for a moment, leaving the trio to watch as he paced around the table. "That's not good." He admitted after awhile.

"No, it isn't." Clark grunted from behind Chloe. "And now we think Lex might be in on this too."

Bruce gazed up from his thoughts, his eyes raised in surprise. "Lex?"

"Yes. In our part of the world, Kryptonite tends to give people big boosts but with homicidal results." Chloe remarked.

Bruce gazed at her softly, his blue eyes hooded beneath a patch pf darkness. "Strange, Miss. Sullivan but you seem far from homicidal."

The cave grow silent, except for the occasional flap of wings and squeak from up above there was no noise though Chloe could feel her heart thumping loudly in her ears. Bruce walked over to the large wall of monitors and gadgets. He pressed a series of buttons and suddenly the room was filled with the voices of Chloe, Lois and Clark, the scene from the party played wide on one of the many screens.

"_Chloe!"_

"_What?!"_

"_You could find Bruce!"_

"_What do you me-Oh no! I'm not a bloodhound."_

"_Then don't think of it like that. Think of it as a way to expand your powers. If you can sense people's emotions around you, why not pick out a certain emotion and hold on to it."_

Chloe turned from the screen, anger raising uncontrollably from beneath her skin. A soft swoosh rushed past Chloe's ears and suddenly the image of themselves were interrupted by a small green arrow protruding from the screen which flickered for a moment before turning black. Chloe, Clark and Bruce turned to Oliver who sat indifferent to the fact that he was holding to a small bow in his hand.

"I have no idea what just happen." He said, confused as he gently placed the bow back in his jacket, where it completely disappeared. "I just got suddenly _very_ angry." He gave Chloe a hard look.

She snapped her head forward. "Uh oh."

Clark stared down t her, shocked. "Chloe did you just-" A small beeping interrupted him which Chloe didn't mind at all. She hadn't wanted him to even finish that sentence. Bruce rushed over to another series of monitors that sprung up on another wall.

"We have a problem down at road." He turned to Oliver and Chloe. "Did anyone follow you?'

"No." Oliver argued, standing up.

Chloe turned to Clark, who had his head tilted to the side, his eyes focused as he sent his hearing out. Suddenly his head snapped up, his eyes wide with panic.

"Lois."

* * *

"Lana?" Lois asked again as the raven haired woman dodged another swipe from the knife wielding maniac.

"Lois, look out!" Lois snapped around, her leg shooting out to kick her attacker. He fell to the ground where she easily slammed her foot onto his arm, breaking it. She turned around to Lana, who fell to the ground, blood gushing from her cheek.

"Hey! Freakazoid." She shouted. He spun to her, his mouth wide in a leering grin. "And here I was thinking we had something special!" She taunted, slamming a punch into his gut. He doubled over but sprung back up with a elbow to her face. She flew back, tangling herself in a mass of bushes.

"Lois!" Clark's voice rang out through the scuffle.

"Clark!" She breathed out heavily, as she slammed into the ground. Headlights shined into her face and she groaned in surprise as the heavy roar of an engine filled her ears.

"Clark! Get away from her!" Chloe shouted but it was too late. Clark reached Lana, who turned to him, her face in shock as he slammed into the ground, his voice cut off as his skin took on the hueish green of Lana's.  
"Oh god!" She cried as she backed away from his writhing form but it didn't matter how far she went from him, he still cried out on pain.

He saw her, outlined in Kryptonite radiation but all he could think about was getting to Lois. Even through the pain, he turned his head to find her, his mouth calling her name in short breaths.

"Lois..."

"I'm here. I'm here." Lois ran to him, falling to the ground beside him. She grabbed his head in her hands softly, placing it in her lap as she gazed down at him, tears welling up as she saw how much pain he was in.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. You hear me? You're going to be okay." She cried into his ears. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest and it was then that she noticed it. The smooth fabric of the shirt and then rough texture beneath her hands as it traced the 'S' on his shirt.

"Oh my god."

Chloe ran up behind her, her breath coming out fast. "Lana! You have to get back!"

Oliver's voice rang out next but Lois still stared at Clark, her finger trailing his clenched jaw as he stared into her eyes."Chloe, she's far enough away. It shouldn't be this bad."

"Chloe..." Lois turned to her cousin. "Do something. Anything." She pleaded as Clark started to shake in her arms.

"Lois...I-" Chloe started but Lois shook her head.

"Do. Something." She repeated.

Chloe watched her cousin look at her with pleading eyes. She gasped as Lois' pain filled her.

Softly she nodded her head, "Okay." She bent down to Clark, who's entire face was dripping in sweat. She slowly placed her hands in his.

"I'm going to make you better, Clark." She whispered into his ear. "I'm going to make it go away. Closing her eyes, she slowly felt around for Clark in the darkness; past Lois' worry, Lana's shame, Bruce's concern, she felt for that familiar feeling. Suddenly he was there, flickering in her mind and as she slowly touched him she screamed in pain as the pulsing hum of Kryptonite entered her. She felt Clark's deformed home pierce her body, millions of explosions bursting inside her, ripping her very being in pieces.

"Chloe!" Oliver's voice broke through the pain, soothing it until Chloe could regain some semblance of herself. Slowly she trickled into Clark, the pain intensifying as she dug herself deeper into him. Flashes of memories flooding past her in a current of emotions. Parts of people stronger then feelings slammed into her. Lana' eyes. Johnathan's smile. Chloe's blonde hair. Lois' face.

_Lois._

That's where she would find him. Wherever Lois was in Clark, that's where he would be. She slowly maneuvered her way into him, finding that aura that she knew and suddenly it was there. A bright light in the pain of darkness. She went to it and using every strength she had left she brought it forth, bringing it to the surface but suddenly something blocked her. A dark force that slammed into her causing her to lose her grip on the golden light. The cold force maneuvered itself into her and she screamed as she realized that it was bubbling to the surface along with her. She gasped as her body was thrown from Clark's into the arms of Bruce.

"Chloe!" Oliver ran to her but she pushed herself off them both, her eyes glued to Clark and Lois. He was moving, pushing himself away from Lois.

"Clark?" Lois called after him as he stared off into the distance. "Clark?" She grabbed his hand and he pushed it away, turning his cold eyes to her.

"Clark Kent is dead."

Lois gasped.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the not needed gap between updates. :) But I finally updated. So, Yay! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chloe gaped at Clark or what should have been Clark.

_Oh no! No no no no no no no no no no! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit. _She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to collect herself but the panic that cut through her sprung them wide open again.

"Clark?! What the hell?!" Chloe could hear the worry in Lois' voice and she tried to open her mouth to explain but no words came out.

"I am Kal-El." Kal-El repeated, staring Lois down with a glare so cold she flinched beneath it.

"No! You're Clark Kent, damnit!" Lois screamed back, regaining any composure she had lost. She moved for his arm but he swung it away, flinging her down in the process.

Kal-El hardly flinched as Lois proceeded to hit him in the face with a rock she had picked off the ground.

Chloe couldn't stand anymore. Whatever she had done to Clark had left her a shell, her whole body was ringing with exhaustion and the idea of dealing with Kal-El made her slip farther back into warm darkness that was creeping. It pained her to do it but she had no choice. If Clark ever remembered, Chloe was sure he would understand.

"Lana..." She whispered and in a second she was there.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper as she stared at Chloe. Chloe nodded her head and Lana turned slowly to Kal-El, who's eyes were still drawn to Lois. He didn't see Lana until it was too late and her hand was already on his shoulder.

"Lana! NO!" Lois cried as she sprung to Clark but Oliver was there, holding her back.

"Lois! You don't understand. That isn't Clark!"

Heavy tears slid down her face as she watched Clark struggle to the ground, his body suddenly a sickening green.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" She screamed at Lana as she struggled in Oliver's arms.

Oliver turned her around to him, pulling her into his arms. "No! He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine, Lois." He whispered softly into her ear, her heavy sobs vibrating in his chest.

"Oliver...Nothing is fine about this." She breathed into his ears. She squeezed her eyes shut as Clark's screams filled her ears, crashing into her very being until her body shook with every tremor that spilled forth from his mouth.

Chloe stared sadly at Lois, who's sadden aura pulsed with every scream until Clark fell into the ground. The night was was silent except for Lana's slight sobs and Lois' hissing breath as she tried to hold back the tears.

With force, she pulled herself away from Oliver and walked back to Clark.

Lois stared at him before lifting her eyes to Lana, who watched Lois with sadness that made Lois want to punch her in the face. Instead she walked over to her and slapped her hard.

"Lois!" Chloe called out, staggering to her cousin.

"No, it's okay, Chloe." Lana held up a hand at Chloe as to reassure her. She turned her green eyes back to Lois, who stood before her, hair hanging in strands and her clothes rumpled with dirt. But even in her disheveled state, Lana could see the love Lois had for Clark and maybe that was enough to forgive her.

"I'm sorry, Lois. If there was any other way..."

A soft cough interjected the moment, and all eyes slowly turned to Bruce, who stood with eyebrows raised.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

* * *

Bruce and Oliver struggled with Clark's body as they placed him on one of the many couches Bruce had in his foyer. Chloe walked Lois in, who seemed to be keeping an eye on Oliver and Bruce. Chloe glanced back to Lana, who walked in awkwardly behind them.

"You're bleeding." Chloe pointed out. Lana rubbed her cheek, smearing the line of blood that trickled from the already disappeared cut.

"Oh, yeah." She murmured absentmindedly, staring at her blood stained fingers for a moment before rubbing them on her jeans.

"I thought the suit made you invincible." Chloe asked.

Lana pushed a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail back behind her ear. Chloe noticed her hair had gotten longer.

"I am. Well, it seems to wear off at some points." Her eyes flickered around a bit. "Unless I absorb some Kryptonite, I start to lose my abilities."

Chloe turned her head to Oliver, who had been listening in the background.

"Maybe that's why Lex is suddenly so interested in these suits. Prometheus obviously isn't what he had in mind if it wears off after a while."

"Makes sense." Bruce chimed in. "He finds out the previous suit, I assume, isn't working out as he plans so he settles on another."

Chloe shook her head. "But that doesn't explain all this!" She pointed back to Clark. "Who was that guy out there?"

Bruce's face grew solemn, "And old enemy." He closed himself off after that and said no more on the matter even when Oliver gave him a questioning look.

Lois turned to her cousin, her face contorted in a mix of confusion, worry and anger. "Chloe, what is going on?"

"Lois..." She started but Lois grabbed her arm, an almost pleading expression on her face.

"Don't make up an excuse. I'm tired of excuses. Just tell me what's going on."

Chloe nodded her head. Lois was right. She was much a part of this as Chloe was and she had no right to drag her along unaware of what she was in. Chloe would just have to side step anything to do with Clark until she could find a way to bring him back.

"We think Lex is alive."

Lois leaned back in surprise, "I didn't even know Lex was dead."

"He went missing awhile back and we just assumed he was dead but recent events have surfaced that would lead otherwise." Chloe explained. Lois glanced back at Clark, a lone tear rolling softly down her cheek.

"Chloe," She breathed to her cousin. "Clark's The Blur, isn't he?" Her voice shook softly as she uttered the last two words.

The room seemed sucked of noise. Nothing was left but the utter silence as the question left Lois' lips. Chloe could feel all eyes on her and like many smaller times before, she hated the secrets she carried. The positions they left her. As hard as it was to believe, there were times Chloe wished to be as ignorant to the true inner workings of the world as any stranger on the street was.

"Yeah. He is."

Lois bent her head, nodding as she did. "You know...I'm not surprised. Upset. A little resentful. Bordering on hysterical, maybe but surprised is nowhere near what I feel." She said, looking back up with a tired smile.

"He'll have to tell you now." Oliver said from behind her.

"No." She stated simply. "That's not what I wanted. Even though I know...I still want Clark to tell me...on his terms not mine. So until then, I'm as ignorant to his secret as I was before." She shrugged her shoulders, pulling her arms in closer. She turned to look back at him. "Until he's ready to tell me."

"Lois, that's really...not like you at all." Chloe said, looking at her cousin in a mixture of awe and happiness.

"Yeah, well I'm too tired to argue with a unconscious Clark...or Kal-El."

"Who's Kal-El?" Bruce asked.

Chloe turned back to Lois, who shrugged her shoulders. "I assume this is in the category of "Only Clark Can Tell Me. No, it's fine. You guys go talk somewhere else. Leave him here with me."

"Are you sure, Lois?" Chloe asked wearily. "If he wakes up...you might not be able to control him. Not with his powers."

"Here." Lana interjected. She pulled a necklace from beneath her shirt. "It's something I made...to remind me of home, among other things." She added.

Lois pulled the necklace from her hands, glancing down at it with a skepticism. "It's a necklace."

"It's made out of meteor rock. It's Clark's only weakness."

"Not exactly." Bruce gazed at Lois. "Something tells me Lois Lane can handle Kal-El."

The room suddenly got very quite at Bruce's reasoning and Chloe almost chuckled as of all the moments, Lois decided to turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Yeah, way to make things awkward, Batman." Oliver clamped a hand on Bruce's shoulder, leading him away much to Bruce's dismay.

Lois watched them walk away, her face going from confusion to shock to excitement. "Who doesn't dress up in this room? YOU OWE ME AN INTERVIEW!" She called to him.

Chloe walked up to her cousin, placing an arm softly on hers. "You going to be okay?"

Chloe could feel Lois' nervousness but wasn't surprised to see Lois brush it off with some confidence. "Please, I can handle Clark in whatever form he comes at me with."

"I know this is a lot to handle but it's going to be okay."

Lois nodded her head. "I'm sure it will."

Chloe walked out of the room throwing one look back before stepping into the room.

Lois pulled a chair over and placed it in front of Clark. Her gazed trailed up his body till her eyes fell on his sleeping face. It looked so familiar, the same face she had come to love. The hard images of his face contorted in rage flickered in and she closed her eyes to rid the memory but they came back stronger so she opened her eyes.

"I am so kicking your ass."

* * *

Kal-El slowly opened his eyes to sound of a rapid tapping sound that disturbed his thoughts. Turning away he came face to face with the human girl who had the audacity to throw a rock at him.

"Hello sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?" Lois sat, tapping her foot hard against the ground, cross armed in a chair right next to the couch Clark or Kal-El laid on. He stared at her through Clark's blue eyes but Lois knew where ever Clark was, he wasn't behind them.

"Who are you?"

"Lois. Lois Lane."

She couldn't help but smirk as she remembered their first meeting where they shared a similar dialogue, except she had crashed into a field of corn and he had been without clothes.

Kal-El started to get up, "I have to go." He was sitting up just as a wave a nauseousness hit him and he fell back, gasping in pain.

"Oh, yeah. See, you're not going anywhere, bud." Lois smirked.

Kal-El glared at her, anger flushing inside of him. How could one human cause him to react...like a human.

Lois pulled a necklace out from beneath her jacket. Kal-El squinted in pain as he took in the flash of green.

"Interesting thing. Did you know that this little rock could cause the strongest man on this planet so much pain." She shifted the chair closer to him. "Kind of makes you look really pathetic."

"Why are you doing this?"

Lois stared him dead in the eye, all sarcasm washed off her face to be replaced with a face of steel.

"Because I want Clark Kent back."

"He's gone."

Her smile was flat. "No, see I think he's very much alive and if you what's good for you, you'll bring him back. I don't care what super powers you got juiced with from the meteor rocks.

Kal-El sat in mild confusion, her anger unfamiliar to him. He had yet to see such strength from a human and it unnerved him that someone so beneath him would think to command him so. Still, he couldn't stop the slight tingle of admiration for her.

"My abilities do not come from the radioactive pieces of my planet." He said simply. He watched her smile falter as she took in his statement.

"Your planet?."

"Krypton."

She looked away, sickened. "I thought that was a country." Her eyes flickered around. "I really hoped it was a country.

"No, Krypton is...was...my home planet.

She sat back in her seat, the necklace dangling from her fingers. Kal-El eyed it, watched as it dangled back and forth. Lois was having some trouble breathing. Actually, she felt has if she wasn't breathing at all.

"You're telling me you are an alien." It was supposed to be a question but Lois realized that somewhere deep down inside, somewhere where every question and curiosity that centered around Clark Kent, was a small inkling that he had to be something special. No one was that nice and came from the planet Earth. And wasn't some super powered alien special enough? Did Lois really know all along and was actually deceived by a flannel wearing, tractor driving, Kansas home boy who liked to watch football and drink whole milk?

"Yes." He stated simply.

Lois suddenly threw herself up from the chair, surprising Kal-El. She paced before him. His eyes followed her rapid footsteps and the sudden thought occurred to him that he could easily disable her, the meteor effects only a disturbance for so long before he could over take her. It would a small price to pay to get away from her questions but for some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to lay a hand on her.

And that sickened him.

"You mean to tell me that Clark Kent, the plaid loving journalist who would rather spend a day tinkering away on his farm, is not only the freaking Red Blue Blur but an alien from some far distant planet called Krypton?!"

"Yes."

She pivoted to face him. "So, who the hell are you?!"

Kal-El clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Kal-El."

"So, Clark's a schizo too?" She asked.

"Kal-El is my true name given to me by my parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van."

She stood before in a stupor, hankered by the information she had just received. She slumped back in her seat.

"What are doing here?" She asked slowly.

"I was asleep but have now been awaken to fulfill my destiny."

Lois was afraid to ask but her curiosity sparked at his statement. "And that would be...?"

Kal-El looked at her through unfamiliar blue eyes, "To rule Earth."

* * *

"Chloe, what the hell happened with Clark?" Oliver asked the moment the door was shut.

Chloe sat down, wrapping the black blanket she had picked up off one of the chairs in the dining room they now occupied.

She took a deep breath, thinking back to what happened. "I don't know. I was trying to hide the pain behind..." At this point she glanced around uneasily. How was she supposed to explain that she had been trying to masked Clark's pain by submerging it in the love between Lois and Clark. "...behind some good feelings when out of nowhere comes...Kal-El. I think somewhere deep down inside of Clark laid his Kryptonian alter-ego and I just gave him a boost up."

Oliver looked at Chloe with what she could only identify with as fear. It didn't help that his aura pulsated a hard gray.

"Chloe, I'm a little worried at how rapidly your powers are growing. I can understand the ability to read emotions but to mask them or replace them is a bit much especially in the short amount of time you've had your powers. Not too mention that your ability seems to have progressed to the point where you are controlling the emotions around you."

"Chloe, you have powers?" Lana asked.

Chloe shrugged sheepishly, "It was quite a surprise." She looked back to Oliver. "It's not like I'm doing these things on purpose, they're just coming up from inside me. I mean I understand the worry" She glanced down at her hands, her throat constricting as the pressure leaned heavy against her, "I worry too."

Oliver stood in frustration. What was he supposed to do? The fact that he couldn't help Chloe festered inside him.

"Oliver, the fact that you care is more then enough for me. I don't Green Arrow...I want Oliver Queen." Chloe assured him, lifting her face to him.

"You stop that." He warned sternly but with a playful tinge.

Chloe smiled. "I'll try to contain myself."

Bruce stood out in the shadows. "So...what does this mean for us? You say Lex wants my suits but you're not telling me why?"

"Lex and Clark had this big massive showdown at Clark's Fortress of Solitude," She shook her head at his confused look, "Don't ask. It was destroyed...kind of but in the whole shebang, Lex was injured, badly."

"We actually thought he was dead." Lana added.

"But it was later confirmed that he was very much alive but barely." Oliver followed. "Prometheus was his way but Lana got it first."

"And now it's not working?" Bruce turned to Lana, who nodded her head.

"I need Kryptonite to keep my powers or else they start to fade."

Chloe sat in thought. "So how does Lex know all this?"

"Come on, Chloe. It's Lex." Oliver spoke with hard distaste, "So, know he wants those suits and plans to add some green touch to it."

"Making it difficult for Clark to get anywhere near him." Lana sat down beside Chloe, "Can you bring Clark back?"

Chloe thought about for a second. "Maybe after a nice nap and some food."

"Well, that's going to have to wait," Lois said as she busted into the room. Her hair was tousled more then it had been before and as she rushed in she was attempting, and much to Oliver and Bruce's mild excitement, failing to keep her t-shirt from falling off where it had somehow been ripped in half.

Chloe stood up as she saw her cousins flushed face. "What happened?!"

Lois glanced around uneasily, her eyes shooting everywhere except to her cousins face. "Umm...Cla-I mean Kal-El kind of left..."

Oliver chocked back a laugh. "Now how did that happen?"

"Don't ask." Lois pleaded with a slight wince. "Please, just know that he's off gallivanting around the globe AND that's more important then wondering how he escaped."

Chloe glared at her cousin, who was shrouded in embarrassment tinged with some mild lust. "Lois...What happened in there?!"

Lois bit her lip, more in memory then in shame. "Well, he was talking and I was yelling then some more talking and yelling followed by some in-depth conversation-"

"LOIS! Just get to the point!" Chloe shouted between her teeth.

"Okay! Ummm...Do you remember that song by Olivia Newton-John?" She asked.

"Hopelessly Devoted To You?" Lana answered.

Lois shook her head.

"I Honestly Love You?"

Lois glanced uneasily at Oliver's answer. "No..."

Bruce answered next, "Magic?"

Chloe placed her now throbbing head in her hand, "You didn't happen to get _Physical _in there, did you?"

"Ah-Ha! There you go...and yeah..." Lois fumbled with her shirt.

"Lois..." Chloe drew out her name.

"I'm sorry, okay! It kind of just sprung up on me." She stopped, "Okay bad chose of words but can we just get back to the fact that he's out there!" She pointed to one of the massive windows lining the outer wall.

"She's right." Lana said, her voice serious and hard, "And with Lex searching for his new war suit it won't be long before he catches wind of Clark."

Chloe fell back a bit, Oliver catching her in an instant as she moaned slightly.

"Chloe." He whispered softly into her ear, shaking her in his arms.

She slowly opened her eyes to his, "It might be too late for that." She said in a shaky whisper.

* * *

"Mr. X, it seems that you were right about the farm kid."

"**Of course."**

"And Miss. Sullivan is doing her part accordingly."

"**You better make sure it stays that way. I will have no more insolence from your friends."**

"Yes, well my friend is back at Arkham, where he can play his stupid card tricks."

"**And The Batman?"**

"Leave the flying rat to me. What's your next move?"

"**I think I'll take a lesson from my late father. Among the many things he taught me, one great lesson was to truly take down a warrior you must attack neither his body or mind. Always go for the heart."**

"The blondie?"

"**Partly but I need Clark Kent destroyed. No..."**

"The mouthy reporter?"

"**Had you done your job, WE WOULD HAVE HER!"**

"I'm sorry but you got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"**Yes. I got Kal-El but Clark Kent will be back and when he does come back I want surprise him with a gift. You get me that girl. **

"Dead or alive?"

"**Alive. Very much alive."**

"And the suits?"

"**Are underway. Soon I will have my army and Miss. Sullivan will be primed and ready to lead it with the meteor powers I gave her." **

"What makes you think she'll do it? I mean, we're talking about thousands of lives being killed. You into power and the world under complete control. She wouldn't do it...would she?"

"**Yes. Yes she would...She just needs the proper push."**


End file.
